


Brainy's Glasses

by RowenaZahnrei



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Alien Technology, Aliens, Gen, Glasses, Lenses, Magic, Origin Story, Smurfberries, Sunlight, Survival, Time Travel, beach, sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenaZahnrei/pseuds/RowenaZahnrei
Summary: When all the Smurfs in the world are captured by a powerful enemy intent on their destruction, it's up to Brainy to save all that is Smurf!This is a Complete Story. Reviews welcome! :D





	1. Too Hot To Smurf

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! :D I'm really thrilled you're showing interest in my Smurf stories! Thank you so much, and here's another! I wrote "Smurfette's Decision" and "Smurfette's Cure" for my sister, but this one and "It's A Wonderful Smurf" were for me because Brainy's my favorite! I have a few other Smurfs' stories that I'll probably be posting here after this one, so if you like these stay tuned for "A Joke Gone Wrong" and "Lessons Never Smurfed!" :D
> 
> As for this story, well...it's rather strange, and you'll be seeing how strange pretty soon. Still, I hope you enjoy it, and please let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Smurfs. Please don't sue me or steal my story. Thanks!

**Brainy's Glasses  
By Rowena Zahnrei**

Chapter One: Too Hot to Smurf

It was the hottest day of the year. Humidity hung down like a suffocating curtain until even the clouds were wilting.

Everywhere, humans went about their jobs with an irritable sluggishness. The marketplace, usually a bustle of activity, now operated at more of a tired gasp. 

The heat even affected the Smurfs in Smurf Village, making them snappy and churlish and very short tempered. Fortunately, even arguments were difficult to keep up in such weather.

Papa Smurf peered out the window of his laboratory, mopping his blue brow with his red handkerchief.

"According to my calculations, this unsmurfy weather is going to continue for three more days," he said to himself. "There is no way I can expect my poor little Smurfs to perform their jobs well if I can't concentrate myself in all this heat. There's only one thing to do.

"Harmony!" he called. 

A sagging Smurf holding a shiny trumpet limply in one blue hand drooped sluggishly over to Papa Smurf's window from where he'd been sitting panting in the feeble shade of the mushroom-shaped Smurfhouse across the way.

"Yes, Papa Smurf?" he asked tiredly.

"Harmony, I want you to call an emergency meeting in front of my house, right away."

"But, Papa Smurf! It's too hot, even to blow my horn!"

"You have to do it, Harmony. I have a very important announcement, and I want everysmurf to hear it."

Harmony sighed, then wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. 

"Yes, Papa Smurf. But, I'll have to warn you. With all this heat and humidity, my playing won't be up to its usual standard."

"It doesn't have to be, Harmony," Papa Smurf said. "We probably won't even notice the difference."

Harmony slunk sluggishly to the space before Papa Smurf's house, then started blowing his trumpet with all his might.

Papa Smurf resisted the urge to cover his ears as the sounds of Harmony's awful playing filtered through the humidity and seeped into every corner of the village. 

Smurfs slumped irately toward it, grumbling about having to move in such awful weather or else shouting for Harmony to smurf-up. 

When all the Smurfs in the village had gathered before Papa Smurf's doorstep - including the four Smurflings and Farmer Smurf, who had come all the way from the smurfberry fields - Papa Smurf stepped out of his house to address them, raising his hands for quiet.

"My little Smurfs," he announced. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

A mumble of concern rose up from the crowd.

"What is it Papa Smurf?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Can I help, Papa Smurf?"

Papa Smurf raised his hands again. 

"Wait until you've heard it," he said. "Unfortunately, this most unsmurfy weather is going to continue for three more days."

A collective groan went up from the gathered Smurfs.

"So," Papa Smurf announced, over the growing complaints, "I've decided to give you all those three days off from work."

Now, there was a collective cheer.

"I want to see everysmurf down by the River Smurf in ten minutes for a day of swimming, games, and fun!" Papa Smurf shouted over the enthusiastic cheers.

"Hooray!" the Smurfs shouted. 

Suddenly, everysmurf in the village had energy, and to spare. The change in mood was remarkable.

Papa Smurf congratulated himself on a decision well made, then rushed to get into his own bathing suit.

To Be Continued...


	2. Meet Molk

The slight breeze by the River Smurf came as a huge relief after the still, heavy heat of the village. 

On the sandy riverbank, Brainy, Hefty, Clumsy, Jokey, Handy, and Smurfette played volleysmurf: three Smurfs on each side of the net. Other Smurfs stretched out under oversized umbrellas or splashed in the cool, clear water of the River Smurf. The four Smurflings were busily burying a napping Papa Smurf in the sand while a giggling Baby Smurf looked on.

Smurfette spiked the volleysmurf ball over the net, straight at Clumsy. 

Clumsy clasped his hands and stretched out his arms, the tip of his tongue sticking out in concentration. He stepped forward to meet the volleysmurf ball—

—but his foot slipped into a dip in the sand. He fell to the ground, the volleysmurf ball bouncing off his stomach and into the air.

"Oooff!" he exclaimed.

"It's still in play, Brainy the ball's in play!" Hefty shouted to his teammate, knowing he was too far to reach it himself before it flew out of bounds.

"I've got it!" Brainy shouted. 

The spectacled Smurf raced under the rising ball, jogging backwards as it reached its apogee and started its descent. He was so intent on watching the ball's progress that he didn't notice he had left the boundary of the makeshift volleysmurf ball court. 

The Smurfs on the other team watched nervously, knowing if Brainy managed to smurf the ball before it landed out of bounds and Hefty or Clumsy managed to smurf it over the net, Brainy's team could still make the winning point.

Suddenly...

"Brainy, look out!" Smurfette exclaimed. 

Brainy took his eyes from the ball and turned his head...

"What—?" 

...only to crash into a hard something behind him. The force of the impact sent his thick, round, black-rimmed glasses flying off his face, while the forgotten volleysmurf ball landed in the bracken a few steps away, bouncing three times before it came to rest.

Smurfette, Hefty, Handy, Clumsy, and Jokey rushed toward their friend.

"Oh my, Brainy, are you all right? Oh, your glasses!" 

Smurfette picked the black-rimmed glasses out of a nearby bush and handed them to him.

"Thank you," Brainy said as he slipped them on and blinked. 

He blinked again, then squinted. 

"Something wrong, Brainy?" Handy asked.

"Everything's still kind of blurry," Brainy told the little group. "But, I'm fine. I think. What happened?"

Jokey chuckled. 

"You smurfed backwards right into this funny looking creature with big, shiny eyes. It smurfed into that bush." 

He pointed to a patch of broken branches and torn leaves.

"Hey! Who are you calling a 'creature', you little blue fiend!"

The shrill, oddly accented voice made the Smurfs jump.

"Oh!" Smurfette gasped. "What in the world was that!" 

The bush's branches rustled and a tiny ball of silvery fur rolled out. The fluffball came almost up to the Smurfs' shoulders, but it seemed to have no facial features whatsoever.

Jokey laughed out loud at the sight.

"Little!" he giggled. "That's a laugh, coming from you! Hey, wait a minute," he said. "What happened to your great big eyes?"

"Hold on there, Jokey," Hefty said, stepping forward. "First thing's first. Just who are you, and what are you doing in this forest?"

The furry creature seemed to expand, then contract, and then expand again.

"My name is Molk," it said in an accent none of the Smurfs could place. "I come from a very distant land. I'm here in search of a strange species of creature known as Smurfs."

"But, we're—" Clumsy started.

Hefty nudged him into silence.

"What do you want with Smurfs, Molk?" he demanded suspiciouly.

"I've heard that the leader of the Smurfs is quite an accomplished wizard."

"He certainly is," Brainy said proudly, puffing out his chest. "He's the most powerful wizard in this whole land."

"Well," Molk continued, not sounding very impressed, "he'll have to be if he's going to be able to help me."

"Help you with what?" Handy inquired.

"Why, help me to get home, of course! It's these blasted glasses, you see." 

Two dark, greenish hands appeared from somewhere under all that silver-white fur and reached up to what was probably the creature's head. 

"Wait, what - no!" Molk exclaimed. "My glasses! They're gone!"

"What do they look like?" Brainy asked. "Maybe they fell off like mine did when we smurfed into each other. Sorry about that, by the way."

Molk harumphed and crossed his greenish arms.

"They're black, with round lenses. Not unlike yours, actually," the furry creature snapped. "Hurry up and find them! I want to speak with the Smurf leader at once!"

"I don't think Molk is very nice," Smurfette commented as she searched through the underbrush for Molk's glasses.

Jokey chuckled. 

"He sure is funny looking. I wonder where he's from."

"Are these your glasses, Molk?" asked Handy. He plucked a pair of half-buried glasses from the sand and handed them to the furry creature. 

Molk snatched them from Handy and gave them a thorough examination.

"You can see things without your glasses?" Brainy stared in surprise. "I can't smurf a thing without mine." He squinted. "Actually, I can't smurf all that much _with_ mine at the moment." 

He took his glasses off and felt the lenses, then polished them on his white pants before slipping them back over his nose. 

"Funny, they don't seem damaged. Maybe something happened when I smurfed into you."

"I don't use these glasses to _see_ with, you idiotic blue cretin!" Molk shouted angrily. 

Brainy's jaw dropped, and his fists clenched in anger. But, Molk's tirade went on.

"Fools! These are magical glasses! But, how could I expect a pack of ignorant creatures like you blue things to understand the importance of— Oh, never mind! Take me to the Smurf leader. At once! I'm wasting time talking to you, and time is the one thing I don't have!"

"Is that so?" Smurfette huffed. "Well, if that's the way you feel, I don't think we will take you to Papa Smurf. You'll just have to smurf back home on your own."

The tiny silver fluffball expanded to about twice its original width. 

"How dare you! How dare you speak to me in this way!"

"Well," Handy snapped back, "maybe you should take the time to find out who you're talking to before you start insulting them."

"That's right," Brainy said. "You say you want help from the Smurfs? Well, it just so happens that we _are_ Smurfs! In fact, _I_ am Papa Smurf's assistant! But, now that you've been so rude to us, I don't think we want to help you."

The little creature seemed stunned. 

"You mean that _you_ are Smurfs?"

"That's right," said Hefty.

A change seemed to come over the furry little being. He shrank back to his original size and brought out four pairs of dark, greenish hands. Clasping them together in what looked like remorse, he said, "Oh, then I am sorry! I really had no idea, and I've been under such a great deal of stress lately. I'm not usually so short tempered, you see. It's just with being lost, and this wretched heat and..." 

He sighed. 

"I apologize for my rudeness."

Brainy kept glowering at him, but Smurfette and Clumsy nodded. 

"I understand, Molk," Smurfette said. "This unsmurfy weather has been making everysmurf bad tempered. Come with me. I'll take you straight to Papa Smurf."

"Thank you," Molk said humbly, his hands vanishing under his thick fur along with his glasses. 

Smurfette started to lead the way back to the river bank with Hefty, Handy, and Jokey following behind Molk. Clumsy was about to go, but then he noticed that Brainy was making no move to join them.

"Uh, aren't you coming, Brainy?" he asked.

Brainy sat on a tuft of grass and put his chin in his hand. 

"No," he said.

"Gosh, Brainy. Why not? Molk apologized."

"It's not that," said Brainy. "I'm feeling a little dizzy. Everything's still really blurry too. I think I smurfed down harder than I thought. I should be all right soon, though."

Clumsy wrinkled his forehead. 

"Gosh, are you sure you're all right? Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No, Clumsy. I want you to go over there and smurf what's going on. Then, come tell me. I just need to sit here for a few minutes."

"Well, all right, Brainy," said Clumsy. "If you say so."

"I do! Now go!"

"Right. I'll be back soon, don't you worry!"

Clumsy loped awkwardly over the sand toward the crowd of curious Smurfs gathering around Molk and Papa Smurf. Hefty had just pulled the elder Smurf out of the sand and, as Clumsy pushed his way to the front, he saw the Smurflings busily filling in the hole he'd left behind - partially because Papa Smurf had a firm rule against leaving unfilled holes along the riverbank, but mostly because it gave them an excuse to stay and hear Molk's conversation with Papa Smurf.

"I came here on vacation with my brother Nolk," Molk was explaining as Clumsy approached. "Nolk is a great practical joker."

Jokey laughed. 

"Probably not as great as me!"

Everysmurf ignored him, and so did Molk.

"Nolk told me that the ultraviolet radiation from the sun here would burn out my eyes if I didn't wear these special glasses," he said, and held the glasses out to Papa Smurf with two hands. "He wore a similar pair himself. But, what I didn't know, was he had enchanted mine to make the wearer go back in time!"

The Smurfs gasped.

"Back in time..." Dreamy's eyes opened wide. "That means you smurfed here from the future!"

"I left my brother in the Earth year 2354," Molk confirmed. "The last I saw of him, he was rolling in the sand, laughing his fur off. And, that's why I need your help, Papa Smurf. You see, Nolk was the one who cast this enchantment. Without him, I don't know how to get back! To make matters worse, if I don't return before the solar eclipse in two days - that is, two days from when I left - I'll have to wait four months before I can return to my home moon in Orion's Belt!"

"Wow!" Dreamy exclaimed. "Then, you're real alien! From another planet! How smurfy!"

"Moon," Molk corrected. "I'm from a moon. It orbits a gaseous planet not unlike your Jupiter."

"May I examine your glasses, Molk?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Take them!" 

Papa Smurf held the glasses up and peered through them, squinting and unsquinting his eyes.

"Were these supposed to be corrective lenses, Molk?" he asked.

"No, just regular glass. Well, not quite regular. They were enchanted."

Papa Smurf drew his eyebrows together. 

"Hmmm... Then, this is very strange. These lenses show a strong magnification, almost like—"

He looked around at the gathered Smurfs and noticed a conspicuous absence. 

"Where's Brainy?" he demanded.

"Um, he's not feeling very well, Papa Smurf," said Clumsy. "I left him at the sand's edge. He said he felt kinda dizzy after colliding with Molk."

Molk hopped forward and put a blackish-green hand on Papa Smurf's shoulder. 

"Oh no... I felt dizzy when Nolk gave me the glasses. Your Brainy and I must have picked up the wrong glasses after we crashed into each other!"

"Then we must switch them back immediately!" Papa Smurf exclaimed, already running toward the sand's edge. "Brainy!" he shouted. "Take off those glasses! They belong to Molk!"

Brainy signaled from his tuft of grass that he couldn't hear what Papa Smurf was saying. He started to stand up, then swayed dizzily and sat down again.

"Hefty," called Papa Smurf. "You're the fastest runner. Take these glasses and warn Brainy as quickly as you can."

"Yes, Papa Smurf," said Hefty, taking the glasses and putting on a great burst of speed.

"Brainy!" he called as he ran, "Brainy, take off your glasses!" 

He skidded to a stop in a cloud of dry sand and thrust the glasses Papa Smurf had given him into Brainy's hands.

"What's smurfing on, Hefty? " Brainy asked, squinting up at him. "Aren't these Molk's glasses?"

"No, Brainy, they're yours," said Hefty. "You've got Molk's glasses on. Papa Smurf says you have to take them off at once, or else you'll end up back in time!"

"What?" Brainy asked, incredulous. "What are you smurfing about Hefty?"

"I'm not smurfing around, Brainy," said Hefty seriously. "Take off those glasses."

"All right, all right," said Brainy, slipping them off.

"Papa Smurf!" Smurfette's stunned voice called from further down the riverbank. "Brainy's turning transparent!"

"Oh no!" exclaimed Papa Smurf. "I fear we may already be too late!"

"What's smurfing on, Papa Smurf?" Brainy cried as the rest of the Smurfs gathered around him. He put on first one pair of glasses than the other. "I can't tell which pair of glasses is mine! Everything's still blurry!" 

As he spoke, his voice grew fainter and fainter.

"He's fading away, Papa Smurf!" said Handy. "What should we do?"

"I don't know, Handy! I don't know! Perhaps if he—"

Papa Smurf reached out to the see-through Smurf, but his hand went right through Brainy's arm. 

"Papa Smurf!" came Brainy's ghostly voice. "Help - I can't see you...!"

"Brainy, no!" Papa Smurf cried.

But Brainy, and both pairs of glasses, were already gone.

To Be Continued...


	3. Smurf and Young Smurf

"Help! Somebody, please, help me!"

The shrill, plaintive cry carried across the flower-speckled meadow, reaching the ears of a tiny, blue Smurf with a short, golden beard enjoying the shade of a tall maple tree. This Smurf wore yellow pants and a floppy, yellow cap, both just a shade brighter than his beard. He had a rucksack stuffed with supplies and berries propped under his head like a pillow, and a sturdy hiking stick leaned against the tree's trunk.

"Help me!" the cry sounded again. 

The bearded Smurf jumped to his feet and ran in the direction of the desperate cries. Leaping up onto a rock, he shielded his eyes with one blue hand and swiveled his head, searching for the source of the pleas. 

To his astonishment, he saw a young Smurf dressed in baggy, brown overalls and a hat made of fine strands of woven grass. A large snake had him cornered against the trunk of a slender oak sapling, its wide mouth open and glistening fangs fully extended.

"Help!" the young Smurf shrieked, backing even harder against the sapling.

"Hang in there, youngin'!" the older Smurf called back. "I'll smurf you out of this pickle!"

Raising his hiking staff like a club, the bearded Smurf leaped into the air. He landed on the snake's flat head, bringing his staff down as hard as he could. 

The snake stopped its advance toward the trembling young Smurf, turning its attention instead to shaking the older Smurf off its head. 

But, the older Smurf would not be thrown. He brought his staff down again and again and again until the snake stopped its struggle and collapsed to the ground, unconscious. 

The Smurf with the golden beard jumped off and strode over to the young Smurf in the grass hat, who was trembling harder than ever.

"W-who are you?" the young Smurf asked in wonder. "Where did you come from? I-I've never seen another being like myself before."

"You can call me Smurf, youngin'," the bearded Smurf said with a kind smile. "I was just hiking by this way and happened to hear all that clamor you were making. Thought I might try to be of some help, if I could."

The young Smurf's eyes widened. 

"And so you were! You were amazing! I can't thank you enough." He held out his hand. "My name is Smurf," he said, then he chuckled. "Just like yours!"

The older Smurf took the proffered hand and shook it.

"Then I'll call you Young Smurf. That should keep things from getting confusing."

"All right," the other Smurf agreed.

The snake gave a small twitch. Young Smurf jumped with a startled gasp.

"We'd better be smurfing tracks, youngin'," Smurf said warily. "I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to still be smurfing around here when your friend wakes up."

"Me neither," Young Smurf said. "I have a small house not far from here. Perhaps you'd like to join me for some lunch? I have some very smurfy seeds and roots."

"Don't see why not. I've got nothing much smurfing on today. In fact, before I heard your cries, I was about to smurf down for a spot of lunch myself."

"Then ,come on," Young Smurf said, and grinned. "I'll lead the way."

*******

Young Smurf's house was located in the hollow of a tall tree by a wide, rushing river. The hollow's opening had been covered with a sturdy door of wood and bark and a roof of thatch, and there were several small windows cut through the bark which gave a lovely view of the water. Inside, was a cozy room with a stone fireplace, a carved wooden table, several chairs, and a comfortable looking bed. A small pile of handwritten books stood on a corner shelf next to a sparse collection of clay pots and dishes. The sounds of rushing water and cheerful birdsong permeated the tranquil spot, creating a pleasant, calming atmosphere.

"This is my home, Smurf," said Young Smurf, holding the door open politely for his guest. He suddenly felt a bit self-conscious. "I do hope you like it. I've never had a guest before."

The bearded Smurf entered and looked around, pleasantly impressed. 

"Why, youngin', I don't believe I've ever set eyes on a smurfier looking home. If I wasn't so fixed on smurfing around the world, I believe I could settle down in a place like this."

Young Smurf beamed. 

"Thank you, Smurf!" He patted the smooth wall fondly. "This old tree has been my home for the last seventy-three years. I was just a little Smurfling when I found it."

Smurf gave Young Smurf a good looking over. He hadn't realized how very young he really was until just now. Why, he reflected, he couldn't be much more than one hundred years old, barely an adult. 

Smurf himself was nearly four hundred sixty years old. In another forty years, he'd be middle aged. His golden beard would gradually whiten and his perfect eyesight would start to diminish. 

But, he didn't want to think about that yet. He still had plenty of years of youth and vitality left to him and he didn't plan to waste a single moment.

"Well, I must say I like it," said Smurf. "And it's in such a smurfy location."

Young Smurf nodded. He didn't think he'd ever felt so proud.

"So, erm, would you like some seeds?" he offered awkwardly, moving towards one of the clay jars on his shelf.

Smurf held up his hand. 

"I've got something in my bag much smurfier than seeds," he said. 

Young Smurf paused, his arm still stretched towards the jar.

"What is it?" he asked with interest.

Smurf reached into his rucksack and pulled out a handful of firm, red berries. He placed them in a bowl on the table. 

"These," he said, "are a special kind of berry I found on an island not too distant from here. A nasty old sea witch lives there with flocks and flocks of sea gulls. I outwitted her and stuffed my bag with all the berries I could smurf my hands on. Here, youngin'." He held out the bowl. "Smurf a few for yourself. I call them smurfberries. It's the smurfiest name I could come up with for the smurfiest food I've ever tasted."

Young Smurf took a few of the red berries and popped them in his mouth. His eyes widened in surprised delight. 

"Amazing!" he exclaimed.

Smurf ate a few himself. 

"Smurfatootie!" he said, and grinned. "No matter how many I eat, I never get enough. Here, youngin'." 

He reached into his bag and pulled out about ten small, shiny seeds. 

"These are smurfberry seeds. I'm giving them to you so as you can grow your own smurfberry bushes."

Young Smurf reached out his hand and Smurf dropped the seeds into it. 

"I thank you, Smurf," Young Smurf said politely, "but, why are you giving them to me? Don't you want to plant them yourself?"

"I would, youngin', but I'm a traveler at heart," he said. "If I stay put in one place too long, I get itchy feet, if you know what I mean."

Young Smurf nodded, even though he didn't truly understand. He had always lived in one place, and he was very happy in his little home. 

Smurf's eyes turned toward the door.

"In fact, it's about time I was smurfing off," he said.

Young Smurf's head snapped up. 

"What, so soon? You haven't even had any seeds, or—"

"Now, now, youngin', don't go getting all upset. It's my nature never to stay in one spot too long, and I can't deny it. Once I hear the great wide world calling to me, there's no way I can shut it out." 

He stood up and headed for the door.

"I like you, youngin'," he said with his hand on the door frame. "If I ever smurf back this way, I hope you won't mind if I smurf you a call."

"Oh, not at all!" Young Smurf exclaimed. "I don't think I've ever smurfed a more pleasant afternoon. I've never smurfed another Smurf before, and it does sometimes get a bit lonely in the forest, with only the animals and insects and birds and fish to talk to. Please, tell me one thing before you go."

"What do you want to know?"

Young Smurf hesitated for a moment before answering. 

"Are there... Well, in all your travels, have you ever smurfed across others like us? Other Smurfs? Are there many?"

Smurf took in a breath through his nose. 

"Well, youngin', I'd have to say I haven't smurfed across very many, and I've talked to even fewer than that. You see, we Smurfs are generally rather timid beings. It's our instinct to remain hidden when other creatures come too near. I don't know how many Smurfs there are in the world, but I do know this. When enough of us get together in one place, a very special kind of magic starts to happen. Down in that country the humans used to call Gaul, back when I was just a young whippersmurfer myself, I once saw fifty Smurfs get together to ward off the evil effects of a powerful sorcerer's spell on their forest. I don't quite know how they did it - neither did they, as a matter of fact - but I must say, it was quite a sight to see."

Young Smurf listened, fascinated. 

"Did these fifty Smurfs live together, like in a human village?" he asked eagerly.

Smurf shook his head. 

"No. Smurfs generally like their privacy. These fifty came from all parts of the forest. It's a wild place that stretches for many miles. They had never met before then, and they likely will never see each other again. They only came together that one time because their forest was in terrible danger."

Young Smurf nodded slowly. 

"Well, thank you for your story, Smurf, and thank you for the smurfberry seeds and especially for saving my life. I can only hope we will have the good fortune to meet again soon."

"Thank you for your hospitality, and for showing an interest in my travels." 

He stepped outside and took a deep breath of the fresh, forest air. 

"I must admit, I do like this location."

Young Smurf joined him at the door. 

"Well, I would ask you to stay on a few days, but I know you want to be going."

"Quite right, youngin'." He slung his rucksack over his shoulder and took up his walking staff. "Fare well, little Smurf. And, goodbye."

Young Smurf waved at the departing blue figure until he was nothing more than a tiny speck on the horizon. Then, he turned thoughtfully and went back inside. 

He had never known that other Smurfs existed in the world, or that they possessed any magical abilities. That Smurf with the golden beard had given him a great deal to think about...

That night, Young Smurf found it very difficult to go to sleep. Strange new thoughts and imaginings filled his head. Somehow, he knew he could never again be content until he'd found out more about his kind. He had to learn everything there was to know about Smurfs, from their taste in hats to the strength and extent of their magical abilities. He felt his need for knowledge like a shove in the back pushing him to move almost against his will. 

He got out of bed and slipped into his rough overalls and grass hat. He now had a mission and he would carry it out, even if it meant he had to leave his smurfy little home by the river to do it.

It seemed unreal, like a dream, but Young Smurf packed his few belongings and some food into his tablecloth and tied the bundle to a sturdy stick, which he slung over his shoulder. 

Just before he closed his wooden door for the last time and bid a bittersweet farewell to his little house in the tall tree, Young Smurf planted his smurfberry seeds. If he ever came home, it was nice to think he would have such a pleasant treat to welcome him back.

To Be Continued...


	4. Where's Brainy?

"Oh, Papa Smurf!" Smurfette exclaimed, nearly at the point of tears. "Brainy's gone! What are we going to do?"

"And, he has my glasses!" Molk moaned in his alien accent, anxiously wringing eight of his greenish hands. "Who knows when he could be! How will we ever find him? How can I get home without those glasses?"

Molk's moaning seemed to open the floodgates, as everysmurf started talking at once. Bombarded with distressed questions, Papa Smurf raised his hands for silence.

"Please, please my little Smurfs! Please! This is an incredibly delicate situation. The dangers here are nearly unimaginable. Wherever there is time travel, there is always the very real possibility of drastic changes to the timeline. There is only one person we can go to for help."

"Who's that, Papa Smurf?" asked Molk.

"Father Time," he answered somberly. "He's the only one who could possibly know what has become of poor Brainy - and your glasses. He lives in a large cave, not far from Mother Nature's house. This cave is a special, magical space that is protected from all changes in the timeline. We should be safe there while we work to figure out how to solve this mess."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Hefty exclaimed. "Let's get going!"

The Smurfs cheered, many of them eagerly volunteering to come along.

Papa Smurf raised his hands again.

"Not so fast, my little Smurfs!" he called out over the rising din. "I know Father Time will not take kindly to one hundred Smurfs suddenly appearing at his doorstep. The fewer of us that go, the easier it will be to get him to help us. Besides, it is not a good idea to leave the village vacant for too long. I will ask only three volunteers, plus Molk, to come with me on this journey."

At least four dozen blue hands shot up.

Papa Smurf considered each volunteer carefully. 

"No, I'm sorry Greedy, but with Brainy gone I'll need you to keep an eye on the village. Tailor, Dreamy, you're needed here as well. Clumsy, I'll need you to take care of Baby for me while I'm gone."

"Uh, but, Papa Smurf!" Clumsy protested. "Brainy's my best friend! You've gotta let me come along!"

Papa Smurf looked into Clumsy's guileless face and sighed. 

"Very well, Clumsy, you can come. Poet, it'll be your responsibility to watch over Baby."

"You can count on me, Papa Smurf," said Poet with flourish. 

"I know I can, Poet," Papa Smurf said. "Hefty, Smurfette, you will form the remainder of our party."

"Yes, Papa Smurf," the two Smurfs said.

"We will try to smurf back as soon as we can," Papa Smurf assured the rest of the disappointed crowd. "Pay attention to Greedy as you would to me while I'm away. Good-bye, my little Smurfs."

"Good-bye, Papa Smurf!" the remaining Smurfs chorused. "Good luck!"

Papa Smurf, Molk, Clumsy, Smurfette, and Hefty started into the forest at once, headed for Father Time's cave and, hopefully, some answers.

*******

Brainy stood on his tuft of grass and shoved the heavier of the two pairs of glasses over his nose. To his vast relief, the world finally came into focus. 

But, that relief soon turned into anxiety.

"Where has everysmurf gone?" he asked himself, peering around the deserted river bank apprehensively. "I still seem to be in the same spot. Nothing seems changed. Except for - wait a minute! What are these doing here?"

Shoving the enchanted glasses into a pocket of his white pants, Brainy rushed toward a group of several small bushes covered all over with red berries. They stood next to a tall tree with a thick trunk. At the base of the trunk was a strange pattern of thick, knitted bark as if the tree had sustained an injury long ago and had since healed itself.

"Smurfberry bushes!" Brainy exclaimed, picking a few berries and popping them in his mouth. "But, I don't remember there ever being smurfberry bushes this far from Farmer's fields."

He spun around and examined the river bank again. 

"This is the same place where we were smurfing volleysmurf just a few minutes ago. Everything looks pretty much the same except for these bushes." 

His legs suddenly felt weak under him. He sat hard on the flat, grassy ground.

"Could Hefty be right?" he asked himself softly. "Could I really be stuck somewhere in the past? All alone?" 

He looked down and noticed his hands were shaking nervously. He forced them still.

"Well, even if I am stuck in the past," he said firmly, "I can't be totally alone. There has to be somesmurf somewhere who can help me get back home." 

A thought came to him. He stood up and brightened. 

"Perhaps I haven't smurfed back all that far! Perhaps, I've only smurfed back a few years! Maybe if I head for the village, Papa Smurf will be there and he can help me get back!"

Feeling much better, Brainy ate a few more smurfberries, then started walking in the direction of Smurf Village. After a few paces, he heard a familiar Smurf tune being whistled somewhere nearby. 

He stopped and listened. 

The sound of whistling was coming closer. 

He ran toward it.

"Hello?" he called. "Is anysmurf out there?"

The whistling stopped abruptly. 

"Who's there?" came a voice. "Who is that?"

"Are you from the village?" asked Brainy. "Can you tell me what year this is?"

A Smurf in a grass hat and baggy overalls stepped out from behind a rambling cluster of briar bushes. 

Brainy stopped short.

"Who are you?" he asked, suddenly frightened again. 

The strangely dressed Smurf was carrying a heavy-looking sack on his back and several roughly made books under his arm. He looked tired, as if he had been walking for a long, long time. His face was unshaven. Reddish-brown bristles glinted in the sunlight that filtered through the thick canopy of leaves above. He was looking at Brainy with at least as much surprise and apprehension as Brainy was looking at him.

"I believe I asked you that question first, my young Smurf," he replied. .

"My name's Brainy," said Brainy. "Brainy Smurf. I'm looking for Smurf Village."

The older Smurf looked strangely excited. 

"There's a village of Smurfs near here!" 

He looked away, speaking more to himself than to Brainy.

"It must have formed while I was away. How amazing! Perhaps my idea has become a reality all on its own!"

Brainy's eyes widened in alarm. 

"Do you mean to say you have never heard of Smurf Village?"

The strange Smurf looked back at him, his eyes still shining. 

"No. I've never seen a village of Smurfs in all of my travels. They seem to prefer living alone, watching over their own sections of forests or meadows or beach or jungle. It's a real shame too, because I have the idea - and my studies suggest that I am correct - that if we all got together we would be much stronger."

"So, there is no Smurf Village here?"

"Well, there wasn't one when I left. You can call me Smurf, by the way," said the older Smurf, noticing with some concern how his words seemed to have depressed the young Smurf. "I live here, or at least I did before I smurfed off on my travels. That was over three hundred years ago now." 

He smiled wistfully. 

"It seems longer. I'm not really the traveling type, and I must admit I've been a bit homesick. What did you say you were called?"

Brainy shot the older Smurf a somewhat haughty look, rather upset that he had forgotten his name so quickly. 

"Brainy Smurf," he said.

"Brainy," the Smurf repeated. "Curious. You know, during my travels I smurfed across many Smurfs from many different countries. But, you are the first to call yourself anything besides 'Smurf'. Why is this?"

Brainy stared at him. Had he gone back to a time so distant Smurfs didn't even have names to distinguish one from the other?

"Well, it's so that I can be smurfed apart from all the other Smurfs," he said. "I mean, if you just called out 'Smurf', who knows how many would come running. But if you called for 'Brainy Smurf', only I would come."

The Smurf nodded, fascinated. 

"And, what is that device you are wearing over your eyes? I've never smurfed anything like it."

"Oh, you mean my glasses? Well, they're so I can see."

"See what?" asked the Smurf.

"Well, anything. Everything. I'm all but blind without them," Brainy admitted, unsure whether he should be telling all this to a stranger.

"May I see your glasses, Brainy?" the Smurf asked eagerly. "I promise I won't damage them."

Brainy felt very uncomfortable giving up his glasses to a stranger. He put a hand to them protectively. 

"Well, I'm not sure that would be a good idea..."

"Please?" begged the Smurf. "I'll be very careful!"

Brainy pulled his glasses off and squinted at the blurry, bluish blob in front of him. Hesitantly, he held them out towards the stranger. 

"Well, all right."

The stranger took them gently from Brainy's hand and turned them over and over, examining them. Then, he slipped them over his own eyes.

"Ough!" he exclaimed in surprised discomfort. "I can't see a thing through these glasses!"

"That's because they were made for my eyes. Their job is to correct my unsmurfy vision. Give them back now!"

The strange Smurf placed them gingerly in Brainy's hand. Before Brainy could slip them on again, he said, "Wait, don't smurf them on yet."

"Why not?" asked Brainy.

"I want to try something first." 

He held up a hand with three fingers extended. 

"How many fingers do you see?"

Brainy squinted at the blue smudge before him. Try as he might, he couldn't get his eyes to focus on the Smurf's hand. As he watched, it melted and merged with the brown and green smudges that made up the forest. 

"Let me smurf on my glasses and I'll tell you."

"You mean, you can't see my fingers?"

"Yes," said Brainy, starting to get annoyed. "That's exactly what I mean."

The blue blur stepped closer. 

"How about now?"

"No."

The stranger stepped forward until his fingers were barely two inches from Brainy's nose.

"Now?"

Brainy sighed, exasperated, then concentrated very hard on trying to see the Smurf's fingers.

"Erm, two?" he asked hesitantly.

The Smurf kept his fingers in place. 

"Put on your glasses," he said. 

Brainy did, feeling the relief he always felt as the world came back into focus around him.

"Oh," he said, looking again at the fingers. "Three."

The Smurf dropped his hand and stepped back to look him over. 

"Amazing," he commented.

Brainy felt very uncomfortable. This strange Smurf was examining him as if he were some kind of curiosity, and he didn't like it.

"I did tell you I couldn't see without my glasses," he snapped. "There's no need to go on staring at me like that."

The Smurf gave a start. 

"Oh, I am sorry if I've been rude," he said, and he really sounded apologetic. "I was just thinking. A Smurf with your, eh, handicap, if I may, would naturally find it very difficult to survive on his own in the wild. If I may ask, where did you get those glasses?"

Brainy spoke before he thought. 

"Well, Papa Smurf made them for me when I was just a little Smurfling." 

At the Smurf's astonished expression, Brainy suddenly remembered when he was. He hoped he hadn't just changed anything in the timeline by mentioning Papa Smurf... 

"Erm, maybe I shouldn't have said that."

But it was too late. 

"Brainy," said the Smurf with barely suppressed excitement, "I have never met anysmurf like you before! There are so many questions I have to ask you! Would you please come with me to my home? We could share a meal and in return for answering my questions, I could smurf you some of the adventures I've had during the last three hundred years."

Brainy wasn't sure what to do. He had never in his life felt so alone. Papa Smurf had always been there to help him make decisions like this before, or at least to help rescue him from the consequences of decisions badly made. Now, Papa Smurf was untold centuries away. Brainy had no one he could turn to for advice or guidance. 

He had to depend on himself. 

Masking his uncomfortable uncertainty with a straight, self-confident posture, Brainy nodded to the Smurf. 

"Very well," he said. "But I might not be able to answer all your questions, particularly if you're going to ask about Papa Smurf."

"Oh, I understand," the stranger said. "Come along, it's this way!"

To Be Continued...


	5. Smurf's Story

The Smurf led Brainy back to the tree with the smurfberry bushes beside it. When he saw the zipper-like scar of bark that had closed the entrance to his old home, Smurf stopped short.

"Great Smurfs!" he exclaimed. "I guess we'll have to picnic in the open. My house seems to have been swallowed up by its own tree!" 

He walked over to the smurfberry bushes and smiled. 

"Well, at least Smurf's seeds grew. We can have some of these smurfy berries to go with our meal. Have you ever tried these before, Brainy?" he asked his guest.

Brainy stared at him incredulously. 

"Of course I have. These are smurfberries! Everysmurf eats smurfberries! They are our most important food, one might say the staple of our diet." 

Noticing he had the Smurf's full attention, Brainy puffed out into lecture mode. 

"There are over four hundred different recipes that have smurfberries as their main ingredient. In fact, I wrote them all out in a book once: Four Hundred and One Smurfy Recipes by Brainy Smurf. Unfortunately, no smurf was very interested." 

He looked thoughtful. 

"I still can't understand it. I suppose some Smurfs are just too set in their ways to try something new, even if the new way is better."

"You mean, your way," said Smurf with a twinkle in his eye.

Brainy looked at him. 

"So, what's wrong with that? If my way's better, shouldn't they go with that?"

Smurf hid a smile. He felt he liked this young Smurf. He was a bit arrogant, but for all that there was something likable about him. He had an innocent kind of openness about him, something Smurf had never encountered among the other Smurfs he had met on his travels. Even the nicest of them had seemed a little brusque and impatient with his company. This young Smurf seemed grateful for it.

"That's very interesting, Brainy," he said. "But, I'm afraid my resources are limited at the moment so we can't try out any of your recipes. Let's just pick some of these berries. They're very good by themselves. I'm hungry, aren't you?"

"Well, come to think of it," said Brainy, "I could do with some refreshment. I've had a most unsmurfy afternoon. A handful or two of fresh smurfberries could be just what I need to smurf me back up."

The two Smurfs sat on the grass by the riverbank and started munching companionably on the fat, red berries. After a time, the older Smurf reached into the bag he had been carrying on his back and pulled out a small bundle of seeds. 

"These are the last of my supplies," he said, taking a few and holding the bundle out to Brainy. "I knew I'd get back home today."

Brainy took some and nodded his thanks. 

"But, if your house is gone now, what are you going to do?"

Smurf sat back and looked happily at the rushing water, glittering in the late afternoon sunlight. 

"I guess I'll just have to smurf myself a new one!" He turned to Brainy. "If you're going to be around for a few days, I could really smurf your help."

Brainy felt uncomfortable again. He was starting to like this Smurf. There was something kind and familiar about him. Despite all his nerves and caution, he could feel himself starting to trust him. He wanted to help this Smurf rebuild his home. He wanted to stay and learn about his adventures in this strange world of the distant past. This was a fascinating, once in a lifetime opportunity. If he wrote a book on this, some of the other Smurfs in his village might actually listen to it. They might even come around and actually ask him for a copy. 

They might - if he ever got back home... 

He had to face the possibility that he might never see his village again. In that case, it would be best to make as many friends in this time as possible. 

But first, he had to decide whether he should tell this Smurf the truth about himself and his presence here. Maybe this Smurf had learned something during his travels that could help him. 

He wished Papa Smurf was here so he could ask him what was best.

"You told me you've been traveling for the last three hundred years," Brainy said. "If you weren't traveling for its own sake, you must have had a reason, a reason big enough to make you leave your home, perhaps never to return. What was it?"

The Smurf looked at him, acknowledging the way he had changed the subject away from himself, then picked up one of his roughly made books from the small pile he had been carrying with him.

"Ever since I was a little Smurfling, growing up all alone in this forest, I have wondered about the existence of others like me. I noticed that all the other creatures and plants around me were individuals in a much larger population of similar life forms. I was all alone, one of a kind. I had the idea in my head that I was a Smurf, and that it was my duty to watch over and protect my forest, but I knew nothing more than that. 

"When I was younger, I used to walk for miles and miles to observe the workings of the small human town at the edge of my forest. I used to imagine a village of Smurfs where each one worked for the other and no smurf was ever lonely. But, the village I had in mind would not be like a human town. It would be more like a family. A family of Smurfs, living and working together. 

"But I knew deep down that this was just a dream. There were no others like me.

"Then, one day when I was about one hundred years old, I was cornered by a poisonous snake. I truly thought I was going to be killed. Suddenly, out of nowhere, came this Smurf in yellow clothes. He had a golden beard and a very large hiking stick. He jumped right onto the snake's head, just as it was about to lunge for me, and knocked it cold. 

"Well, we got to talking, and he told me that there were many other Smurfs in the world, in many different countries. In times of danger, they even got together and, when they did, they could ward off even the most evil of magical spells.

"I had never known Smurfs had magical abilities before. But, then I started thinking back to when I was just a little Smurfling. I had been able to do amazing things then to ward off owls and foxes and other animals that would have loved to gobble me up before I had the chance to grow up. These powers had been purely instinctive, however, and had faded as I grew older and became better able to take care of myself. 

"Now, I started to wonder whether they were truly gone after all. Perhaps, they were buried deeper now. All I would have to do would be to learn how to use them again.

"After the other Smurf had gone, I decided I had to leave my home, to find out all I could about Smurfs and their abilities. I traveled for many years without seeing one Smurf. I crossed mountains and rivers, some so wide I had to sometimes ask a friendly bird for a lift across. Still, I had no luck. 

"Just as I was about to give up and go back home, I came across a small hole in the ground. I could hear a hammering sound from inside. Curious, I crawled in. 

"There, I saw an amazing sight: a Smurf of just about my age, hacking away at the stone wall of the hole. A small, seed-oil lamp lit the cramped space, and in one corner I could see a small pile of glittering stones.

"This Smurf was a bit gruff when I interrupted his work, but he took the time to talk to me and to answer some of my questions. He said he cared nothing for magic or for other Smurfs, that his life was devoted to collecting and hoarding these pretty stones. But, he did tell me that there was an old elf who lived in a glade not far from there. After a bit of cajoling, he even consented to take me there, though he said it was more to get me to leave him alone than to be of assistance to me.

"This elf - Lyssandra was her name - was very wise and very old. She was also very kind. She liked my curiosity and my eagerness and decided to help me learn as much as I could about Smurfs. She became my teacher, my mentor. Under her guidance, I learned a great deal about magic. I wrote down everything I learned from her in these books." 

He patted the stack beside him. 

"I stayed with Lyssandra for nearly two hundred years. She introduced me to beings I had always thought mythical. I met Mother Nature, Father Time, even the Sandman! Mother Nature showed me how very spread out Smurfs were. There were barely five hundred of them in all the world at this time and it seemed that I was the only one who felt the desire for companionship or the curiosity required to hone my magical abilities.

"When I had learned all I could from dear old Lyssandra, she let me go exploring by myself. This time, though, I knew where I was going and I had magic to protect me. I met and talked with many more Smurfs, as well as imps, elves, pixies, and other beings that were not nearly so friendly. I'm afraid I made a few enemies during this time, as well as many friends. Finally, I returned to Lyssandra. She was very impressed with all the progress I had made and with how well I had used her teachings. 

"At our final parting, she had me apparate us both to a cave, not far from here, where there is a pool of water so still and clear it has earned the name of the Reflecting Pool. There, she performed a spell she had often told me I was never to try - a spell for seeing into the future. I observed anxiously as she watched the Reflecting Pool reflect strange visions of things that might be. Not will be, because the future is always uncertain.

"She told me that after I left her, there would come a time of great danger to all that is Smurf. With the help of a stranger from a different time, it would be up to me to save my fellow Smurfs from total extinction. She said if I managed this, I would finally gain all that I desired. She would tell me no more than that. After a tearful farewell, she vanished, leaving me alone once more to make my way back home.

"That is my story." 

He turned shrewd, twinkling eyes to the young Smurf beside him. 

"Now, it's your turn."

Brainy had listened to all this with rapt attention, his large eyes wide with wonder. Now, he gave a start and sat up straighter.

"Well, uh, Smurf, that was really the most incredible story! I, er, suppose I could tell you a little something about how I got here." 

Brainy cleared his throat, trying to think how best to word this so he didn't make the Smurf even more curious about his village or Papa Smurf than he already was.

"Well, the weather this morning started out about as humid and unsmurfy as weather can possibly be. I went to the riverbank, not too far from where we're sitting now, to enjoy the breeze. While I was there, I accidentally collided with this strange little creature named Molk. He had silver-white fur, glasses almost exactly like mine, and I don't know how many greenish-black hands under it. When we collided, our glasses were knocked off and we each picked up the wrong ones. As it turned out, Molk's glasses were enchanted to smurf the wearer back in time. Before I knew it, here I was. I still have his glasses."

Brainy reached into his pocket and pulled out Molk's black-rimmed glasses. His companion reached out a curious hand and Brainy dropped the glasses into it.

"So, you're from the future," the older Smurf said. "You were raised by another Smurf in some kind of village. That could explain why you're so much more open and sociable than the other Smurfs I've met." 

Brainy looked very uncomfortable. 

Smurf chuckled.

"Don't worry, Brainy. I won't pry any further than that into your history. I, too, fear for the continuity of the timeline." 

He examined Molk's glasses closely, then nodded. 

"Yes, this is a very strong enchantment. But, I don't believe it is irreversible." 

He looked around at the wild landscape and sighed. 

"Oh, what I wouldn't smurf for Lyssandra's lab right now. We're going to have to do some experimenting before we can find out how to make these glasses smurf you back home."

Brainy lit up like a Christmas tree. 

"Really!" he exclaimed. "You can make them smurf me back home!"

"It's quite possible," the older Smurf said. "Lyssandra taught me a spell once that is designed to make deep enchantments reveal themselves. If we knew just what this enchantment was, we could figure out a way to counteract it, or at least manipulate it."

Brainy beamed. 

"Oh, this is wonderful! Is there anything I can do to help? I'm not too bad at magic myself. In fact, I am Papa Smurf's personal assistant. Oops!" 

He clamped a hand over his mouth.

His companion gave him a curious look, but didn't say anything. 

Brainy looked sheepish behind his glasses. 

"I'm sorry I can't tell you about Papa Smurf," he said. "You have no idea how much I want to tell you everything. I'm really starting to like you, you know."

The older Smurf grinned. 

"I like you too, Brainy. You seem quite a bright young Smurf."

"Thank you! It's good to know that my abilities are obvious even to Smurfs who have only know me for a short time."

The older Smurf smirked behind his hand, then started flipping through the pages of one of his books.

Brainy stood up and went to peer over the other Smurf's shoulder. 

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "I know some of these spells! That's the one for creating a magical sound barrier. And there's the one for making magic wands smurf backwards!"

The other Smurf shot him another curious look, but before he could say anything they both heard a shout from the woods behind them.

"Halloo!" came the shout. "Hey, youngin', are you there? It's me, Smurf! Smurfatootie, what's happened to your house!"

Brainy's companion jumped up to his feet with a cry of excitement. 

"Smurf!" he cried. "I'm over here, by the riverbank!"

A middle aged Smurf with a waist-length white beard and yellow clothes walked briskly towards them from the direction of Smurf's old house. He had a well packed rucksack on his back and a sturdy hiking stick in his hand.

"Is he the Smurf that saved you from that poisonous snake?" Brainy asked.

"Indeed he is, Brainy," his companion said, waving to the approaching Smurf. 

"Over here!" he shouted. 

The older Smurf quickened his pace.

"Why, I never would have known you, youngin'," he said as he joined them on the riverbank. "You've grown up a lot in the past three hundred years. You've even got the start of a beard coming in, I see."

Smurf blushed rosy blue. 

"Oh, well, I don't usually let it go so long. It's just that I was so excited to finally be going home that I didn't take the time to tend to it." 

He waved his hand over his face and the reddish-brown bristles faded away. He suddenly seemed years younger. 

The older Smurf gave a start.

"Smurfatootie, youngin'!" he exclaimed. "If I'd known how to do that years ago, I wouldn't have this bush in front of me now, believe you me!"

"I could remove it for you," the other Smurf offered.

The older Smurf shook his head. 

"No, don't bother with me, youngin'. I'm too used to it now. It's become part of me, if you can understand that."

The other Smurf nodded. 

"I think I can," he said.

The older Smurf smiled, then he turned to Brainy. When he spoke, though, he was still addressing his old friend. 

"So, youngin', who's the kid?"

"This is Brainy Smurf," Smurf announced. "He's come here by accident, from the future."

"You don't say," said the older Smurf, peering closely at Brainy. "You know, your voice sounds exactly like his did when I first met him. Kinda whiny." 

He chuckled. 

"Nice to know you'll grow out of it someday, eh, youngin'?"

"My voice is not whiny!" Brainy whined. "And I'm not a kid."

The older Smurf chuckled again. 

"Of course you're not." 

He nudged the other Smurf, shooting him a wink. 

Brainy crossed his arms and harrumphed.

"So, where do you hail from, youngin'?" the middle aged Smurf asked. "And, what's that whatcha-ma-hoozits over your eyes?"

Brainy sighed. It seemed no smurf in this time had ever seen a pair of glasses before. He was doomed to stand out as a curiosity until he somehow managed to smurf a way home.

"These are my glasses," he said, not very patiently. "I need them to see."

"Smurf noodles!" the older Smurf exclaimed. Brainy stared at him. "You mean to say you can't see without those contraptions!"

"Yes!" Brainy exclaimed back. "Honestly, I don't see why this is such a big deal to you Smurfs. It can't be that strange to see a Smurf with glasses, can it?"

"No need to get your feathers in a fluster, youngin'," said the middle aged Smurf. "I didn't mean no disrespect. Actually, I kinda like the idea. Lately I've noticed my eyesight's not all that it used to be. That can be dangerous when you're an old adventure Smurf like me. Maybe later, if we've got time, you could tell me how whatcha-ma-hoozles work."

Brainy looked uncomfortable. 

"Well, actually—"

"Brainy doesn't plan on staying, Smurf," said the other Smurf, coming to his rescue. "And, he's very concerned about smurfing up the timeline. Perhaps, now that you're here, you could help us smurf him back home. I'm going to need several special ingredients in order to smurf the spell to get these glasses to reveal their enchantment." 

He held up Molk's glasses for the older Smurf to inspect.

"Spells? Enchantments? Great Smurfs, what have you been up to while I was away, youngin'?" the older Smurf asked in amazement.

"Smurf here has been very busy learning all he could about magic and about Smurfs from a kind old elf named Lyssandra," said Brainy. "Isn't that right, Smurf?"

"Yes, Brainy," said Smurf distractedly, barely glancing up from his spell book. "That's right. Why don't you get Smurf caught up with recent events while I look up this spell."

"Yes, Smurf," Brainy said importantly.

The older Smurf sighed. 

"Now I'm in for it," he muttered to himself. "This Smurf looks to me like the kind that just loves listening to the sound of his own voice..." 

Trying not to look as bored as he felt, the old adventurer listened as Brainy told him all he'd need to know to help him get back home.

A very loud crackling thump came from the forest behind them. 

The three Smurfs jumped and turned to each other.

"What in the world was that?" squeaked Brainy nervously.

"I dunno, youngin'," said the middle aged Smurf, pulling at a snarl in his long beard. "It sounded like something big just crashed down into the middle of the forest."

A peal of rumbling laughter echoed among the trees, and the Smurfs shivered.

"I don't know what that is," said the beardless Smurf nervously, "but whatever it is, it doesn't sound friendly..."

Several more crackling thumps were heard. The laughter grew louder.

"Worse," the bearded Smurf added. "It seems to be headed this way!"

To Be Continued...


	6. The Truth Is Revealed

"Why have we come to Mother Nature's house, Papa Smurf," Smurfette asked as the small party approached Mother Nature's brightly lit home.

"Because Father Time is hardly ever in one place for too long," Papa Smurf said, and held up a folded map he'd been carrying. "This map can track his movements as he travels about in time. And, it says Father Time will appear in Mother Nature's house in about three seconds."

Smurfette clasped her hands.

"Oh, what a smurfy map!" she exclaimed.

The door to Mother Nature's house opened wide, and Father Time peered out.

"Hello?" he inquired, looking around. "Is there anyone out here? I thought I heard voices."

"Down here, Father Time," said Papa Smurf. 

Father Time looked down.

"Oh, it's you, Papa Smurf. How nice to see you. And I see you've brought some of your little Smurfs with you. Why don't you all come in?"

He held the door open as they filed into the house. 

"Mother Nature's not in at the moment, if she's the one you're here to see. I'm just here to pick up an hourglass she borrowed last week. You're lucky you caught me."

"We're not here to chat, Father Time," said Papa Smurf, getting right down to business. "We need your help. One of my little Smurfs has been smurfed back in time and we don't know how to find him."

Father Time's heavy eyebrows knit together.

"Oh, dear. This doesn't sound good," he said. "The last time some of your Smurfs messed with time, they ended up as Smurflings. How are Nat, Snappy, and Slouchy, by the way? Do they remember anything about their time as adults?"

Papa Smurf shook his head. 

"No, but they're just fine otherwise. Father Time, I don't mean to sound pushy, but this really is urgent. I'll leave it to Molk, here, to explain how his brother, Nolk, tricked him."

Father Time peered at the little silver furball curiously. 

"Molk?" he repeated. "How interesting! I haven't seen anything like you before. Are you one of Mother Nature's new creations?"

"No, Father Time," Molk said politely. "I'm from a distant moon orbiting a planet near one of the stars on Orion's belt. I came here by accident from the future. I'm really from the year 2354."

Father Time started. 

"Then, how did you end up here?"

Molk shrank considerably, then expanded again. It seemed to be his equivalent of a shamed sigh. 

"I suppose it's time for me to tell you all the whole truth about me. I was afraid if I told you everything earlier, you wouldn't want to help me."

The Smurf looked at each other, concerned. 

"What do you mean, Molk?" asked Smurfette.

The little fluffball shrank and expanded again. 

"Well, for one thing, Nolk isn't really my brother - at least not in the way you would think of a brother. Nolk is my...well... I suppose you could say my other half. We are both parts of the same being. We had an argument back on our home moon and he separated from me and came here."

"What was this argument about, Molk?" asked Papa Smurf.

"My people are creatures of energy," Molk explained. "We can take physical form by transforming some of our energy into matter. In this way, we can take any shape, but it takes a great deal of effort. The shape I am in now is the one we find most comfortable to assume. We take our nourishment from the energy radiated from our sun. For the past several years, however, our sun has been experiencing an inordinate number of sunspots and other phenomena that have altered the purity of the energy it gives off. Our food has become tainted. Many of us have become ill.

"Nolk and I are highly respected scientists on my world. Our people turned to us to find a way to save them. As one being, we searched the cosmos for a replacement energy source that we could use until our sun recovered. After many months of tireless searching, we finally found what we were looking for." 

As he spoke, Molk's voice softened to a near whisper and his tone wavered. 

"The only energy we found that was pure enough to serve as a replacement was the magical energy emitted by a strange race of Earth creature known as Smurfs. The problem was, without their magical essence, the Smurfs would fade away to nothing. In effect, they would die."

The gathered Smurfs gasped.

"I had the same reaction, believe me," said Molk sincerely. "I couldn't accept that the only way to save our people lay in the destruction of another species, especially one that seemed so good and innocent. So, I kept on searching, hoping to find a way to cure our sun or to find another source of energy before the situation on our moon became so desperate, absorbing pure Smurf energy would be the only way to save ourselves from extinction."

Molk shrank a bit more. 

"Nolk didn't want to keep up the search. We had found a replacement energy source, he said. Every moment we waited, more of our people were becoming ill. Some had already died. He said, it was us or them. 

"This was when we had our argument. In a burst of rage, Nolk separated from me and shot off to Earth to capture the Smurfs. But, in our time the Smurfs were too well organized to succumb to Nolk. He decided he would have to go back in time to a period when the Smurfs were disorganized and scattered throughout the world. Together, they were too powerful to subdue. Individually, they should be easy pickings.

"I caught up with Nolk just before he started his trip back in time. We argued again, nearly coming to blows. Finally, he told me I could come with him. He gave me a pair of glasses that had been enchanted to take me back in time. He put on a similar pair himself. However, my glasses were set to bring me back to a time long after the time Nolk went to. By the time I realized what was happening, it was too late to do anything about it. He'd traveled to a more distant past where he could destroy the primitive Smurf population, and I could do nothing to stop him. So, I came looking for you Smurfs. I knew I had to find you and convince you to go to a safe place before Nolk's changes to the timeline rippled past your present time period - changes that would most likely have caused all of you to disappear. Now, as long as you four stay here, in this magical place that exists beyond and apart from time, you should be protected from the effects of Nolk's actions. This way, at least some Smurfs will survive."

"Wait a minute," Hefty said. "Why should we listen to you? You've just said your people want to eat us! How do we know this isn't all a trick so you can have us four for yourself?"

"Surely he wouldn't have smurfed through all the trouble to bring us here just to absorb our energy. Would you, Molk?" Smurfette asked anxiously.

"Certainly not!" Molk exclaimed. "You must believe me, I do not want to see your species destroyed. The ripple in the timeline has already passed us. If you leave this protected place now, you will all cease to exist...just like the others in your village."

"What!" the Smurfs gasped. 

They turned their horrified eyes to Father Time. 

Father Time was concentrating very hard, staring at something none of them could see.

"He's right, Smurfs," he said finally. "I'm afraid your village is gone. In fact, it has never been."

Papa Smurf paled dramatically and wavered on his feet. 

Hefty reached out a concerned arm to steady him.

"Are you all right, Papa Smurf?" he asked.

"Oh, my poor little Smurfs!" he moaned. 

Clumsy, Molk, and Smurfette rushed to push a thick book over to the trembling Smurf.

"Uh, here, Papa Smurf," said Clumsy. "Why don't you sit down?"

Papa Smurf sat and rocked gently, still in a daze, slowly listing the names of all his little Smurfs who were now gone.

"Handy...Greedy...Actor...Poet...Tailor...Farmer...Dabbler...Barber...Woolly...Toughie...Painter...Jokey...Dreamy...Lazy...Harmony...Vanity...Sassette...Sweepy...Nat... Baby..."

"There, there, Papa Smurf," said Hefty, as kindly as he could. He had never seen Papa Smurf like this before. "We'll find a way to bring them all back, and Brainy too. Everything will be all right, you'll see. Isn't that right, Smurfs?"

Smurfette and Clumsy nodded. 

"Absosmurfly," they said.

"You see, Papa Smurf?" said Hefty. "All we need is a plan."

He turned to Molk. 

"Is there any way you could stop this Nolk if you met him?"

"I-I'm not really sure," said Molk. "You see, my people, myself included, have been severely weakened by the energy shortage on our moon. If Nolk has been doing what I think he's doing...gorging himself on the pure magical energy of the Smurfs he intended to capture..." 

The Smurfs shuddered. 

"Then he will be much stronger than I. If I'm going to stand a chance, we're going to have to go back in time to a point where I can catch him _before_ he starts absorbing that energy."

Father Time stepped forward. 

"Then, I believe you are going to require my assistance."

To Be Continued...


	7. The Crystal Pyramid

"Those unsmurfy noises are coming from that big patch of mushrooms in the middle of the clearing just ahead," said the middle aged Smurf, who had taken the lead as the three Smurfs crept through the forest. 

Brainy gave a start. He recognized this clearing, even though it looked completely different from the way he knew it. This small clearing, packed with thick-stalked mushrooms, was where Smurf Village would one day stand. 

The beardless Smurf noticed his reaction, but misinterpreted it as fear.

"We'll be all right," he said, trying to comfort him. "Smurf has a great deal of experience in tracking and spying."

"I'm not scared," said Brainy, a little too sharply. There was no way Smurf could know about all the adventures and dangers he had already faced in his own time. 

Smurf was still looking at him, a little hurt.

"I'm sorry," said Brainy. "It's just that this place is very familiar to me, but it's very different too. I must admit it is rather unnerving."

Smurf nodded. 

"I understand, Brainy," he said. "I've only been away from this place for three hundred years and I keep getting that strange feeling. The little saplings I watched sprout are now all mighty oaks. It must be far worse for you, coming from the future as you do. Your mighty oaks are probably just little acorns that haven't even been smurfed yet."

"Shhhhh," hissed the bearded Smurf from up ahead. He waved his arm in a gesture signaling for them to join him behind a thick tree.

"Take a smurf at that, youngins," he whispered as they approached. 

Brainy leaned against the trunk and peered out across the clearing. He let out a sharp gasp.

"Yipe!" he exclaimed. "What's that?"

The bearded Smurf clamped a hand over his mouth. 

"It's something that won't take kindly to being spied on, so please keep your mouth smurfed!"

Brainy nodded, and the older Smurf let his hand drop.

"But, what is it?" he whispered. "Have you ever smurfed anything like it before?"

The older Smurf shook his head. 

"Can't say that I have. Smurf a look at those crystal things he's got with him. Why, they're just the same shape as those enormous pyramids I once smurfed in a vast desert near a long river that runs north. What do you suppose he's going to smurf with them?"

"I couldn't say," said the beardless Smurf. "Perhaps if we observed his movements a bit longer, this will all become clearer to us."

"You're probably right, youngin'," the older Smurf admitted.

The three Smurfs watched in silence as the strange creature before them continued about its business. The creature was quite large, nearly as tall as a human, and it had four arms. Each of its hands had seven long, flexible fingers. It was a brilliant, metallic purple in color and had delicate, translucent wings that flashed electric blue when the sunlight struck them.

As the Smurfs watched, the strange creature started carefully piling its small crystal pyramids into larger pyramids, point to point, as if they were Baby's building blocks. As he worked, small flashes of an odd sort of lightening, at once both pink and blue, zapped their way across the empty spaces between the pyramids.

"What's that?" Brainy whispered.

The beardless Smurf squinted at the bright flashes curiously. 

"Strange," he murmured. "It looks to me to be some sort of magical energy. The arrangement of those crystals seems to be focusing it somehow. We must get closer to smurf a better look."

"Have you lost your Smurf?" Brainy hissed. "Get closer? To that thing?"

"Well, it does seem to be the only way to find out more about what's smurfing on here," said the bearded Smurf. "Come on, I'll lead the way. If you both do as I do, that thing shouldn't notice us."

Not wishing to seem a coward in front of his older companions, Brainy swallowed his objections and concentrated on following them as quietly as he could. As he moved, he was careful to keep one eye on the gigantic creature's activities. As he watched it place crystal on top of crystal, he noticed tiny forms moving inside each of them.

"Great Smurfs!" he exclaimed in a stunned whisper. "There are Smurfs trapped in those crystals!"

His companions stopped short and looked to where Brainy was pointing.

"By Smurf, I think he's right," said the bearded Smurf.

"This great monster seems to be building a structure that will focus the energy of the Smurfs into a tight beam," the beardless Smurf observed. "Amazing."

"But, why would he be doing that?" asked Brainy. "And where did all these Smurfs come from? I thought you said Smurfs lived alone and separate from each other at this time."

"And so they do, youngin'," said the older Smurf. "This beast must have gathered them up from all over the world."

"Then, that probably means he'll be after us next," said the beardless Smurf with some anxiety. "We must find a way to stop him from whatever it is he's doing."

"I agree," said Brainy. "But, how?"

"We must find a way to shatter those crystals. That should free the Smurfs. Then, if we all come together in a great circle, we might be able to gather enough power to rid ourselves of that creature forever."

"Is there anything in your books about shattering crystals?" Brainy asked.

As Smurf started flipping through his spell books, the winged creature lifted its head. Pausing in its work, it started sniffing the air. Its nose was like a wrinkled flap of skin. It flopped to and fro against the creature's cheeks as it sniffed, as though it had a life of its own. With a sudden rush of wind, the great beast rose into the air. It's voice was a thundering roar.

"I know I smell Smurfs here," the monster boomed, circling the clearing with powerful beats of its translucent, insect-like wings. "There is no way you can hide. I must absorb your energy and store it for my people. You all will die!"

The Smurfs stood very still, hoping the monster would overlook them. But, they had no such luck.

"Ah ha!" the creature thundered, it's clawed feet crashing to the earth beside their hiding place. "The nose of a Zhra'Bet does not lie! You are hiding..." 

He pushed the thick tree before them aside with one powerful swipe of his purple arm, leaving the Smurfs unprotected and in the open.

"...right here!"

As the great beast extended it's long, flexible fingers towards the stunned Smurfs, the beardless Smurf raised his arms. In a slightly trembling voice, he recited:

_"I call on the power of earth, trees, and sun_

_to save us from capture by this mighty one!"_

Instantly, a glimmering, transparent shield of magic appeared around the three Smurfs. The creature's purple fingers stopped their advance. For a moment, the Smurfs seemed to be safe. 

Then, the angered look on the monster's face slowly transformed into a cool smile. Its fingers slowly unfurled to touch the magic shield. Instead of penetrating it, the long fingers seemed to be sucking it up like so many straws. The shield jiggled like a mold of Greedy's Smurfberry gelatin. 

The beardless Smurf broke out in a sweat with the effort of sustaining the shield.

"It's no good!" he exclaimed, his voice strained and hoarse. "The creature is absorbing the shield's energy. I can't keep it up!"

"We're gonna have to make a run for it, youngins," the older Smurf cried.

"But how can we hope to outrun this thing?" asked Brainy. "It can fly!"

"We have the advantage of a smaller stature, young Brainy," the older Smurf said. "We can hide in places this beast can't hope to find, let alone squeeze into. Ready, Smurf?" he asked the trembling Smurf beside him.

"I'll let the shield go on your mark, Smurf," he grunted.

"Ready, Brainy?"

Brainy nodded, swallowing his nerves in an attempt to slow his thumping heart. 

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"All right, Smurf! Smurf!"

The wavering magic shield vanished. The three Smurfs charged off into the forest, ducking under brambles and keeping to the thickest patches of undergrowth. 

The winged Zhra'Bet was not long in following them. Rising once more into the air, the purple creature started circling above the forest. Its segmented, red eyes rose up on thick, telescope-like stalks.

"I see you, Smurfs!" it exclaimed, swooping down and reaching out for them with its long fingers. 

The Smurfs ducked down under a small pile of crumbling leaves. The fingers swept the air nearly a foot above their heads.

"Ha, ha, ha!" the middle aged Smurf laughed. "That big creature can't reach us!"

"I wouldn't be so sure!" cried Brainy. 

The other two Smurfs looked up. The monster seemed to be shrinking. As they watched, the purple beast with the metallic sheen metamorphosized into a small, agile, anthropoid with bright, greenish-yellow fur. Despite its new form, it still retained its shimmering, insectoid wings.

The Smurfs ran for their lives as the chartreuse monkey-creature swooped down on them from above.

"There's a small rocky ledge just ahead," the beardless Smurf panted. "We're going to have to smurf off it. Hopefully, we'll be able to lose this creature in the waters of the River Smurf!"

The other Smurfs were too busy running to reply. As the monkey-creature prepared for another swooping dive, the three Smurfs reached the ledge.

"Great Smurfs alive, that's a steep drop!" the bearded Smurf exclaimed, looking down off the rocky ledge at the rushing, blue water below.

"I know," the beardless Smurf panted, holding his side, "but we're going to have to smurf it if we want to escape that shape-shifting creature!"

Gathering their courage, the three Smurfs took the ledge at a running leap. 

Brainy held tightly to his glasses to insure the impact with the water wouldn't knock them off, leaving him blind and helpless in the face of this overwhelming threat.

The river water was shockingly cold. Brainy came to the surface sputtering and coughing. When he could open his eyes, he saw the beardless Smurf paddling towards him through his water-specked glasses.

"Smurf's been caught!" Smurf exclaimed, pointing to two struggling forms high above them. 

Brainy wiped his glasses with his hands in an attempt to clear them, only succeeding in creating more water specks.

"What's smurfing on?" he asked, struggling to see through the fat blurs of water.

"The creature caught Smurf by the beard as he jumped off the ledge," Smurf explained. "He's kicking at the creature's arms, but it won't let go."

"What was that flash just now?" asked Brainy.

"Smurf has managed to take some kind of knife out from somewhere under his beard. I think he's going to-"

The beardless Smurf broke off as the older Smurf came tumbling down towards the water. He landed with a huge splash, splattering Brainy's glasses with yet more water. 

Shaking his head in an attempt to dislodge at least some of the splats from his glasses, Brainy looked back up at the monkey-creature. It was chattering wildly, fussing with a white something that was holding its hands together.

Before he could ask what had just happened, the older Smurf bobbed up from under the rushing water and the answer became obvious. 

Brainy grinned.

"Why, you cut off your beard and used it to tie the monster's hands together!" he said. "How brilliant! Precisely what I would have done in your place."

The Smurf stroked the dripping, uneven ends of his remaining beard regretfully. 

"Well, it had to be done, youngin'. It was either the beard or me." 

He sighed.

"Look out!" the beardless Smurf warned, pointing to the sky above them. "It's smurfed loose, and it's coming back!"

"We're going to have to dive!" the older Smurf said. "Smurf, could you work your magic under the water?"

"I think so," the younger Smurf said. "Why, what do you have in mind?"

"If you smurf another of your magic shields, we might be able to smurf under the water long enough for that monster to think we've drowned."

Smurf looked uncertain. 

"Well, I don't know. I've never tried it under water before. I don't know if it'll keep the water out."

"He's coming!" Brainy cried. "Quick, everysmurf, dive!"

The chartreuse monkey-creature plummeted from the sky and followed the frantic Smurfs into the water. Quickly discovering that its wings would not function underwater, the creature transformed itself once again, this time into a brilliant vermilion octopus. It shot towards the diving Smurfs, stretching its long, powerful tentacles out after them. 

The tip of one of them just managed to brush the back of the young Smurf with the glasses. The Smurf screamed, letting his precious supply of air escape. 

Laughing gleefully as it watched the air bubbles rush away to burst at the water's surface, the vermilion octopus put on a fresh burst of speed.

There was no escape for these Smurfs now. None of the four hundred ninety eight he had captured so far had yet been quick enough to elude Nolk. In just a few moments, Nolk's tentacles would wrap around these struggling blue creatures and his crystalline structure would be complete. He would absorb and bring back the energy his people needed to survive. He would be hailed as a hero by generations to come. After all, what was the extinction of an insignificant alien species to everlasting glory? 

Nolk burst into another peal of gleeful laughter, stretching his powerful tentacles to their full extent. The Smurfs were within his reach...

Brainy's tiny lungs were at the point of giving out. He feared his inopportune scream had finished him. He needed take a breath, even if all he breathed in was water. He had the strange, lightheaded notion that if he tried hard enough, or took slow enough breaths, breathing water might even work.

Time around him seemed to be slowing down. Bright, colorful spots swam before his eyes. He was dimly aware that something was behind him, reaching out, trying to wrap itself around his body. But, somehow that didn't seem to matter. With his last few seconds of consciousness, for some unknown reason, Brainy almost considered laughing. But, he never put the thought into practice. 

Instead, Brainy Smurf passed out.

To Be Continued...


	8. A Plan Is Smurfed

"I will use this hourglass to transport you and Molk back in time, Papa Smurf," Father Time said, placing the hourglass he had come to collect from Mother Nature on the table. "I think it might be safer if your little Smurfs remained with me."

"Hey, wait a minute-" Hefty started to protest. 

Papa Smurf held up a hand.

"I'm sorry, Hefty, but I fear Father Time may be right. If I succeed in helping Molk to stop his brother, the village and all my little Smurfs will be restored in this time. But, if we are unsuccessful, you three will be all that is left of the Smurfs." Papa Smurf spoke those words as if they were the most difficult he'd ever had to utter. "I'm afraid I cannot allow myself to risk your safety. Do you understand?" 

Smurfette, Clumsy, and Hefty looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Gee, Papa Smurf," said Hefty, more softly than before. "I hadn't looked at it that way before." 

He straightened, his voice becoming firmer. 

"But, still, I don't think you should go there by yourself, with _him_." 

He pointed a distrustful finger at Molk.

"Come on, Hefty," said Smurfette. "You know Papa Smurf is right. This is the only way."

Hefty scowled and crossed his arms. 

"Yeah, I know it. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Father Time stepped forward. 

"If you will just come this way," he said to Papa Smurf and his alien companion. Placing his hourglass on the floor beside the two tiny entities, he spread out his arms in preparation for time travel initiation. 

He paused and looked up, his eyes widening.

"Papa Smurf, I have located your missing Smurf," he said. "He is nearly exactly one hundred years in the past. There are two other Smurfs with him, but they are of that period." 

His expression darkened. 

"It also seems that these three Smurfs are in very close proximity to this Nolk who's apparently causing all these problems with my timeline. I'll put you as near to these Smurfs as I can, but I must warn you to be extremely careful. I am only the guardian of time. I cannot make or change the events that occur within it."

"I understand, Father Time," Papa Smurf said. "And, I thank you for all your help."

Father Time smiled.

"Just try your best, Papa Smurf," he said. "So far, it has always been more than good enough."

After a difficult farewell to his three remaining Smurfs, Papa Smurf turned to Molk.

"Well, it's time we got smurfing," he said.

"Just stand in front of the hourglass and watch the falling sand," Father Time instructed. "I will do the rest. If you are successful, you can be sure I will see at once to your return. And to the return of your temporally dislocated Smurf."

Papa Smurf and Molk nodded. Rather, Papa Smurf did. Molk, not having a head per se, demonstrated his comprehension with a seven handed thumbs-up.

Smurfette, Clumsy, and Hefty stood together on Mother Nature's table and watched soberly as Papa Smurf and the alien vanished from their time, perhaps forever.

"Oh, I do wish we could have gone with him," Smurfette sobbed.

"Uh, me too, Smurfette," Clumsy added.

Father Time lifted his hourglass from the floor and turned his gaze to them. 

"We'll be finding out the effects of your Papa Smurf's interference soon enough," he said. "Almost immediately, in fact. We just have to give the resulting ripple effect the time it needs to reach us."

"And, how long should that take?" Hefty demanded.

"Actually," Father Time told him. "It's already started to take effect."

*******

"Is he breathing?" Smurf asked, staring anxiously down at Brainy. 

Smurf knew that if he'd had to hold his breath a moment longer, he might have ended up unconscious, just like their unfortunate young friend with the glasses. But, his younger companion had managed to set up the magical shield not a moment too soon, adding in a spell for invisibility. The malevolent octopus had shot right past them.

"No. No, he isn't," the younger Smurf said nervously. "He was already unconscious when I was struggling to free him from that unsmurfy octopus's tentacle. I don't know what to do! Please, can you help him?"

"Can't say for sure, youngin'," said the older Smurf, stroking his chin. He narrowed his eyes. "But, maybe..."

The bearded Smurf knelt beside the unmoving Brainy. 

"I learned this from a mermaid, believe it or not, down on a tropical island somewhere. She used it to rescue human sailors who had been involved in shipwrecks. I just hope it works as well on Smurfs."

He placed his hands on the disturbingly still Smurf's chest and started pumping with his arms.

"Come on, youngin'!" he said. "Breathe! You can do it!"

"Nothing's happening," the younger Smurf said, wringing his hands with worry.

"Hang on," said Smurf. Pinching the unconscious Smurf's nose, he leaned down and blew into his mouth. His chest expanded slightly as his lungs filled with air, like a balloon. Smurf resumed his pumping motions.

"Come on! Come on!"

The young Smurf gave a sharp jerk. As his two anxious companions looked on, he coughed weakly. This cough was accompanied by a gurgling sound and a rush of water spewed out from his mouth. Turning over onto his side, he continued to cough out water until finally he could take in a deep breath. After several more breaths, he was able to speak.

"Wha-what just happened?" he asked weakly. He blinked and looked around. "Where are we?"

The other two Smurfs could barely contain their happiness.

"Great Smurfs alive," said the older one with a broad grin. "Looks like it worked!"

"You're to be congratulated, Smurf!" the younger one cheered. "I never would have known to smurf that!"

"Smurf what?" Brainy asked as he sat up, starting to get annoyed at being left out of their apparent celebration. "What's smurfing on here?"

"Well, my lucky little Smurf," said the younger of the pair, "you very nearly drowned. If it hadn't been for Smurf's quick thinking, you might have been dead by now."

Brainy paled dramatically. 

"D-drowned?" he stammered. "Great Smurfs!"

"But you're all right now," the older Smurf assured him. He held out a hand and helped Brainy to his feet. "See," he said with a warm grin. "As good as new."

Brainy looked around himself. 

"I see you managed to smurf the magic shield," he said. "What happened to that creature?"

"It's gone," said the bearded Smurf. "We think it smurfed back to the other Smurfs it's got trapped in those crystal pyramids."

"If we don't think of a way to shatter those crystals, and soon," said the beardless Smurf, "I fear all those Smurfs may be killed."

His companions gave a start.

"What do you mean, youngin'?" asked the older Smurf. "Are you saying that thing's planning on killing every Smurf in the world?"

"That's certainly what it looks like," said the other Smurf grimly. "He can absorb magical energy. Spells are no good against him. Smurfing spells on him is just like smurfing seeds to a bird. He smurfs them right up, like food. His crystal pyramid of captured Smurfs is obviously designed to harness and direct the magical energy of the entire Smurf population so that he can absorb it."

"Then, if we're going to find a way to stop him," said Brainy nervously, "we're going to have to smurf it without magic."

"Speaking of magic, youngins," said the older Smurf, "what's that over there?"

His companions looked where he was pointing. Just inside the magical shield Smurf had made, a faint shimmering could be seen. Slowly, the shimmering coalesced into two forms. As soon as the forms were recognizable, Brainy went rushing towards one of them, his eyes behind his glasses alight with elation.

"Papa Smurf!" he exclaimed, so excited he started babbling. "Papa Smurf! You're here! Oh, thank Smurfness! You have no idea what we've been smurfing through! There's this horrible creature who can change shapes and he's trying to capture all the Smurfs in the world so that he can steal their energy, and he nearly drowned me, Smurf here saved me and I'm all right now, but we're the only Smurfs left free!"

Papa Smurf held up a defensive hand. 

"Brainy, Brainy, please!" 

He smiled, pleased to see his lost little Smurf was apparently well and completely unchanged. 

"I'm very glad to see you too, but we don't have very much time. Molk and I have been smurfed here by Father Time. We've come to help you and your two companions stop Nolk from his plans to exterminate all Smurfs."

The younger of Brainy's two companions from the past stepped forward. 

"So, this is the Papa Smurf Brainy's tried so hard not to tell us all about. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm called Smurf." 

He stretched out his hand.

Papa Smurf hesitated for a moment before taking it. He studied the younger Smurf's face, as if it was somehow familiar to him. 

"Amazing," he said softly, grasping the other Smurf's hand warmly. 

The younger Smurf gestured to his companion. 

"And, this is Smurf," he said. "He's a great adventure Smurf and he's been all around the world."

"And I still haven't smurfed all there is to smurf," the older Smurf said cheerily, taking Papa Smurf firmly by the hand. 

Papa Smurf gave him a similar look: half bewildered, half astonished.

Smurf the younger turned to regard the tiny, silver-white Molk. 

"I don't mean to be rude," he said, "but, what manner of being are you?"

"I'm a Rwa'Taxian," he said. "From a moon that orbits a gaseous planet in Orion's Belt. The creature you're trying to stop is my brother."

"And, you're here to help us as well?"

Molk gave him his seven handed thumbs-up. 

"Yes, I am. I know Nolk better than any being alive. We were once two parts of the same being. I have the feeling that if anyone will be able to reach him, I will."

Smurf the younger nodded, not entirely understanding but feeling he grasped enough for the moment. 

"Well, we welcome your help. So, do either of you have any plans?"

Molk stepped forward. 

"I must speak with Nolk," he said. "Do you know where he can be found?"

"He's in the clearing of mushrooms in the forest, not far from the River Smurf," said Smurf the younger. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try to stop him," said Molk. "Even if I have to use force. I know there is still time to find an alternative energy source. I just have to convince him of it."

"And, what do we do while you're busy chatting up the monster-no offense intended?" asked Smurf the elder. "Sit on our tails down here while all the other Smurfs are made to fade away to nothing?"

"Molk's attempts to talk with his brother should act as a distraction," said Papa Smurf. "It's possible that we could attempt to free the other Smurfs while they continue their argument."

"But, how, Papa Smurf," asked Brainy. "All the Smurfs are trapped within crystal pyramids. How would we smurf them out? Magic spells are useless. Nolk just absorbs their energy."

Papa Smurf looked thoughtful. 

"Then we're going to have to be innovative," he said. "What we need is a device that will emit a high frequency sound, like a whistle. If we're lucky, such a sound could shatter the crystals, freeing the Smurfs."

"I have a whistle, Papa Smurf," said Smurf the elder, reaching under the ragged remains of his white beard. He held the whistle out. "Here it is." 

Smurf the younger took it and turned it over and over in his hands.

"Do you really think this will work, Papa Smurf?" he asked, his voice skeptical but his eyes wide with hope."

Papa Smurf sighed. 

"I certainly hope so," he said. "Because if it doesn't, I'm afraid I don't have any good back up plans."

To Be Continued...


	9. Brainy's Brainstorm

Nolk had resumed the large, purple form of a Zhra'Bet. The gigantic crystal pyramid with Smurf filling was now nearly completed. There were only three empty crystals left.

"Nolk!" called Molk, hopping into the mushroom clearing. "Nolk, this is Molk! You must stop what you are doing!"

Nolk turned his vast, purple head and grinned. 

"So, you found me after all," he said. "I felt for sure those glasses would have you stuck. But, I suppose I underestimated my lesser half."

"Nolk," Molk tried again. "You must listen to me. There is still time to find a better way to save our people! You cannot continue with this attempted genocide!"

"Since when is survival genocide?" Nolk demanded, turning from his crystal structure. 

As soon as his back was turned, Papa Smurf, Brainy, and the two Smurfs from this particular present hurried to the gigantic pyramid of trapped Smurfs, leaving the two aliens to continue their fight.

"Hmmm," said Papa Smurf, examining the lower crystals thoughtfully. "Apparently, this structure will not begin to work until all its pieces are in place. If we can shatter these crystals before Nolk has a chance to complete its construction, these Smurfs should suffer no ill effects from their imprisonment."

"Papa Smurf!" Brainy gasped, peering into one of the crystals. "The Smurf in this one is just a baby!"

"He really is out to kill all the Smurfs, isn't he," said Smurf the younger, positively aghast at the sight of the trapped baby Smurf.

There was a sudden flash. The Smurfs turned from the pyramid in surprise. 

Molk had just changed his shape. He was now flying towards the pyramid as a giant golden bird, obviously intending to collide with it, scattering the crystals and destroying the structure. 

But, Nolk was too fast for him. He transformed into a wall of energy. 

The golden bird was going too fast to avoid it. He slammed into it head first, tumbling to the ground in a flurry of feathers. 

Another flash, and Nolk turned back into a Zhra'Bet. Reaching down with his long, purple fingers, Nolk plucked his dazed brother from the ground and, drawing back his arm, tossed Molk over the treetops and out of sight. 

The Smurfs froze. Nolk was turning his attention back to the crystal pyramid. 

Papa Smurf turned to his companions.

"Quick, everysmurf! Into the forest!"

The Smurfs were only just in time. Nolk sat down and picked up the empty crystal he had dropped. Reaching into a deep pit beside him, he lifted out a struggling baby Smurfling with his thin, powerful fingers. The Smurfling was screaming and fussing at the top of its little lungs. It shot out burst after burst of magic from its tiny hands, trying in vain to free itself from the purple giant's steel-like grip. It was horrible to see, but for all that, the Smurfling was acting as a very effective distraction.

"We must take advantage of this opportunity," said Papa Smurf, "now, while he's still struggling with that poor little Smurfling. Smurf," he said, turning to Smurf the younger, "smurf that whistle!"

Smurf took a deep breath and blew into the whistle with all his might. The shrill sound was so loud that the other Smurfs had to cover their ears with their hands.

As Smurf blew, the crystal structure began to tremble. 

"I think it's working, Papa Smurf!" Brainy called over the noise. "It's shaking!"

Smurf paused in his whistle blowing to draw in another breath. As he did, the Smurfs became aware that the Smurfling was no longer crying. 

Looking up, they found Nolk had succeeded in trapping the tiny Smurf in his crystal and was now peering angrily down at them.

"Smurf," cried Papa Smurf. "Smurf that whistle again! Quickly!"

Smurf brought the whistle to his lips in preparation for a really terrific blow. But, before anything more than the slightest squeak emerged from the tiny metal instrument, Nolk's long fingers had descended.

"Run!" ordered Smurf the elder. But it was too late. Nolk had gathered up Papa Smurf and Smurf the elder in one hand and Brainy and Smurf the younger in the other. Despite this, though, Smurf the younger still blew his whistle.

"Yagh!" exclaimed Nolk. "Stop that, you little blue twit! It's right in my ear!"

Brainy had the same sentiment, but his attention was more taken up with the trembling structure. 

"Smurf it again, Smurf!" he exclaimed, turning his head to face him. "I think one more should smurf it!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Nolk said, shaking the two Smurfs violently. 

The sun came out from behind a cloud. One of its rays gleamed off of Brainy's glasses and shot directly into Nolk's segmented, red eye.

"Youch!" Nolk screamed, dropping the two Smurfs and pressing his hand to his eye. "The energy from this sun is so revolting! It's like drinking mud!"

"Run, Brainy!" Papa Smurf shouted from Nolk's other hand. "Run, Smurf! You've still got to smurf that whistle!"

"He'll do nothing of the kind, you meddling Smurf!" said Nolk. "I only have two more crystals to fill to make my structure complete. You two will do quite nicely. I don't need them." 

Grinning broadly, the malevolent alien raised one clawed foot, aiming to bring it down on the dazed Smurfs' heads.

Brainy, who had landed on Smurf, was the first to recover. Jumping to his feet, he grabbed Smurf's arm and pulled him away from the danger. Smurf's whistle, however, was crushed beneath Nolk's clawed foot.

"Oh, no!" he gasped. 

Nolk laughed triumphantly.

"Ha! Now that you are no longer a threat to me, you worthless scraps, I believe I'll be magnanimous and let you go. That should make my soft-headed brother feel better. At least there'll be two Smurfs left on this world. After all, this is not genocide. It's what is necessary for survival."

Brainy and Smurf watched helplessly as Nolk shoved their struggling companions into separate crystals, then arranged them carefully at the peak of the pyramid.

"I think I'll give this troublesome little Smurfling the honor of sitting at the tip of my structure," Nolk said, giggling as he completed his pyramid. "He was the most difficult to trap. Now, all the energy of the five hundred Smurfs will be carried up and focused through his crystal! A fitting end for such a bothersome little energy morsel."

The two free Smurfs watched with wide, hopeless eyes as the crystalline pyramid began to function. There was a low hum as all the sparks and flashes of blue and pink that shot through the spaces between the crystals stopped flashing and became steady beams. The higher up the pyramid they went, the thicker the energy beams became until, at the very peak, the lavender ray was so thick and so bright that the Smurfs, hiding in the nearby underbrush, had to shield their eyes from it. 

Through it all, they imagined they could hear the tortured screams of the little Smurfling in the top crystal. If the light was painfully bright from a distance, it must have been absolutely blinding from within.

As the beam gathered in strength and intensity, Nolk transformed himself into a shimmering cloud. As a cloud, he rose until he was situated directly above the energy beam. He twitched and squirmed in pleasure as he absorbed the pure, concentrated energy of five hundred dying Smurfs.

"Oh, Brainy!" whispered Smurf, awed and horrified at the sight. "What can we possibly do to stop him?"

Brainy had never felt to utterly helpless and wretched in his whole life. Papa Smurf was in there, his energy being sucked up by that horrid cloud. The whistle was broken, smashed beyond all hope of repair. It seemed they were doomed to sit by helplessly and watch as all that was Smurf was slowly destroyed... 

To his surprise, Brainy found himself wishing he was there, with Papa Smurf. He found himself mentally cursing his glasses for shining that beam in Nolk's face and dooming him to the torture of utter impotence.

His head snapped up. 

"Smurf!" he exclaimed, a gleam of hope growing in his eyes. "I believe I have smurfed up with a plan!"

Even that tiny gleam of hope was contagious. Smurf brightened. 

"What is it, Brainy?" he asked.

"My glasses! It's so simple, why didn't I see it before?"

"See what, Brainy?"

"Nolk is a creature of energy, right? He needs to smurf pure energy to survive."

"So?"

"So, if he smurfs energy that isn't totally pure he gets sick. That's the problem with the people on his planet. So, all we have to do is get him to absorb energy that isn't pure."

Smurf looked confused. 

"How do we do that? He's smurfing himself with pure energy right now. How could we get him to take in impure energy instead?"

"No, not instead, as well," Brainy said. "If I use my glasses to focus the sun's energy on Nolk, the impurities he smurfs from that should taint the pure energy he's getting from the Smurfs! If I'm right, Nolk will end up with the cloud equivalent of a huge tummy ache. He'll think Smurf energy really isn't pure enough for him, so he'll stop absorbing it!"

"Amazing," Smurf exclaimed in admiration. "What should I do?"

"You'll be helping me," said Brainy, reaching into his pocket and pulling out Molk's glasses. "Here, take these. We've got to go catch some rays!"

To Be Continued...


	10. Smurf's Village

Molk had been flung a great distance from Nolk and the mushroom clearing. On top of that, he had been terribly dazed when he flew headfirst into Nolk's energy wall. By the time he had recovered enough to shape shift into his natural energy cloud form, Nolk had already initiated the Smurf energy beam. Molk knew that even at his top speed, he would still be too late to help his little Smurf friends. Many of the older or weaker ones would inevitably die. But, with luck, he could still be in time to stop Nolk from destroying the Smurfs completely.

When he reached the mushroom clearing, Molk was surprised to see Nolk wriggling and writhing in discomfort above the lavender energy beam. 

Then, Molk noticed two much weaker beams of sunlight were being aimed at Nolk. This impure energy, so roughly and imprecisely focused, was contaminating the pure energy Nolk was trying to absorb. 

Molk searched for the sources of those tiny beams. To his surprised delight, he saw that two of his little Smurf friends were free, and that they were using two pairs of glasses to harness the sun's rays.

Molk decided he would help them out. Transforming himself into a much more powerful lens, Molk saw to it that his brother was positively saturated with impure Earth sunlight. 

Nolk was now obviously sickening. The once shimmering cloud became dull and wispy. 

In an effort to save himself, Nolk drifted away from the lavender energy beam, clearly believing that the impurities it had absorbed came from there. 

Molk took full advantage of his second half's weakened state. Transforming himself back into an energy cloud, Molk shot over to his brother as quick as lightening, and proceeded to reabsorb him...

*******

Smurf looked up at the two clouds in amazement. Then, realizing Brainy was unaware of what was going on, he nudged him. 

Replacing his glasses over his eyes, Brainy stood beside Smurf and stared in wonder as the two clouds of brilliant energy merged together to form one. As they watched, the glimmering cloud swooped over to the crystal pyramid of Smurfs. To their dismay, the Smurfs noticed that more than half of the crystals that had once held Smurfs were now empty. 

The cloud formed itself into a tuning fork, then struck itself against a tree. A sharp, pulsing sound that was felt more than heard echoed throughout the entire forest. 

The crystal pyramid shattered into shards so small they were virtually invisible. The surviving Smurfs fell to the ground in a heap, then started struggling weakly to their feet.

Smurf and Brainy searched the all too thin crowd of weakened, confused Smurfs for the familiar, white bearded faces of Papa Smurf and Smurf the elder. Finally, they saw them. They were standing at the far end of the crowd, surrounded by tiny, crawling baby Smurflings.

"Papa Smurf!" Brainy cried, pushing through the confused crowd toward his mentor and leader. "Are you all right?"

Papa Smurf grinned and clapped his anxious little Smurf proudly on the shoulder. 

"I don't think I've ever been better," he said. "Your quick thinking in a time of utter hopelessness has saved all that is Smurf! When Nolk forced me into that crystal, I truly believed we were all going to die. But, thanks to your glasses, our village is saved. Look here, Brainy."

Papa Smurf gestured to the dozens of exhausted Smurflings teeming about their feet. 

"Thanks to you, the Smurfs will go on."

For once in his life, Brainy Smurf was speechless. He had truly been the hero he was always writing himself to be in his books. He'd done what had to be done, and he was the only Smurf in the entire history of Smurfdom who could have pulled it off, because of his glasses. 

But, this knowledge did not fill him with the need to point himself out to everysmurf as their savior. Rather, it filled him with a kind of humbling pride and a gladness that he had been able to put his uniqueness to good use.

Brainy looked down at his feet, unsure how he should reply to Papa Smurf's praise.

"Well," he said, "Smurf helped."

Papa Smurf looked at him, concerned at his un-Brainy-like behavior. 

"Brainy," he said, "are you all right?"

Brainy smiled and felt his eyes welling up with tears behind his glasses. Before he quite realized it, he had embraced Papa Smurf in a tearful hug. 

"I'm just glad to have you safe, Papa Smurf," he said. 

Papa Smurf was surprised and pleased at this astonishing behavior from the most pompous of his little Smurfs. He returned Brainy's heartfelt hug, then looked him in the eye.

"I'd say it's about time we were smurfing home, wouldn't you, Brainy?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course, Papa Smurf," Brainy replied. "But how?"

"Father Time!" Papa Smurf called. 

A tall, elderly man with a bald head and a long, white beard appeared out of thin air. He carried a sickle and was dressed in white.

"Ah, Papa Smurf," the old man said. "I see you've managed to save the timeline. Congratulations."

"Who me?" said Papa Smurf. "I got myself captured! The congratulations goes to Brainy here. He used his glasses to pollute the energy Nolk was absorbing from the rest of us Smurfs. If it hadn't been for him, none of us would have survived."

"I think you'll be pleased to know that none of the baby Smurflings were absorbed," said Father Time. "Their protective magic saved them from the fate of too many of their elders. However, most of that protective magic was absorbed. I'm afraid if I were to return these baby Smurflings to their homes around the world, they would be completely unable to defend themselves. Can you think of any Smurf who is responsible enough, and willing enough, to take on the responsibility of raising one hundred vulnerable little Smurfs, Papa Smurf?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

Papa Smurf smiled at him with a knowing twinkle in his eye. 

"I'd try asking that young Smurf over there to take the job," he said, pointing to Smurf the younger, who was busy explaining to Smurf the elder how Brainy had used his glasses to save the day. "I'm certain there's nothing he'll like better."

Father Time nodded. 

"Very well then. Ready to go back home?"

Brainy and Papa Smurf looked at each other, then back to Father Time. 

"Ready," they chorused.

"Then I'll see you Smurfs later. Drop by my cave some time. We'll have tea."

"I'd enjoy that very much, Father Time," said Papa Smurf.

"Me too," said Brainy.

And with that, the two Smurfs from the future faded away, returned to their own time and their own Smurf Village.

*******

Many of the Smurf survivors had already left on their way back to their distant, isolated homes. A few lay stretched out, napping on the ground, still too exhausted from their ordeal to start on their home trips. Only two seemed to be taking any notice of the hoard of crawling, giggling, napping, crying baby Smurflings that had been left behind.

Father Time strode up to them. 

"Young Smurf," he said. 

Smurf looked up in surprise.

"Hello, Father Time! What are you doing here?"

"I came to restore Papa Smurf and Brainy to their proper time, and to deal with Mnoollkk."

"Who in Smurfnation is Mnoollkk?" asked the older Smurf.

"You'll see," said Father Time airily. 

The younger Smurf spoke up.

"So, Papa Smurf and Brainy are already gone. That's too bad, I really wanted to thank them. Especially Brainy."

"Don't worry about it too much," Father Time said kindly. "I'm sure you'll get your chance in the future. For now, I have a question to ask you."

"Smurf away," said Smurf.

"These little Smurflings can no longer survive on their own. They were brought here from nearly every corner of the globe. They're going to need caring, responsible guidance and protection if they're to live to grow up."

"Oh, my Smurfness!" Smurf exclaimed. "You mean that none of these little Smurflings have their protective powers?"

"They were all absorbed by Nolk. On top of that, all these Smurfs are far too concerned with getting back to their own homes to bother with these Smurflings. They have no smurf to care for them."

The young Smurf looked up, nervous but determined. 

"I'll do it, Father Time," he said staunchly. "I'll watch over these little ones."

"Are you sure you understand the implications of this decision, young Smurf," Father Time asked seriously, though he knew the answer better than Smurf himself did.

"I believe so," Smurf answered hesitantly. "But, we'll need somewhere to live. My old home's been swallowed up by its own tree. Besides, it's far too small to fit all these Smurflings. How many are there anyway, Father Time?"

"One hundred."

The young Smurf looked staggered. 

"One hundred! Amazing."

"Do you still want the job?"

The young Smurf looked Father Time straight in the eye. 

"Yes, Father Time," he said. "I do."

Father Time smiled warmly. 

"Then, it's yours." 

The old man turned to the shimmering cloud that had been hovering at the edge of the clearing. 

"I believe you mentioned you needed homes for these little Smurflings," he said.

"I did," confirmed Smurf.

"Then, I believe I know someone who will be only too willing to assist you, young Smurf. Mnoollkk!" he called out. 

Instantly, the cloud was at his side. The Smurfs recognized it at once as the combined form of Molk and Nolk.

"You have found a way for us to make up to the Smurfs for the pain we have caused them?" the cloud inquired eagerly. Its voice had a strange, dual echo to it, almost like two tape recorders playing the same message slightly out of sync.

"I have. This brave young Smurf and these defenseless little Smurflings need good, long-lasting homes to live in. Do you think you could think of something?"

"We could construct stable homes by altering the structures of these mushrooms," the cloud echoed. "They would afford good camouflage as well."

"What do you think, young Smurf?" asked Father Time.

Smurf looked thoughtful. 

"Houses smurfed out of mushrooms? Well, I suppose that will be all right, as long as they're dry and sturdy."

"They will be perfect to suit your needs, Smurf," the cloud echoed. "We must construct a village for you as an expression of our sorrow for the lives we have stolen and of thanks for the insight you have given us into a way to save our people from eminent starvation."

"We did?" asked the older Smurf, completely baffled. "How in Smurfnation did we do that?"

"The Smurf with the glasses showed us the answer. We will amplify and focus the waning energy of our sun to bathe our moon in its energy. This should sustain us until our sun recovers. We can never thank you enough, or apologize enough."

"Oh," was all the older Smurf could think of to say.

"Well, Mnoollkk," said Father Time, "you get busy. I'll send you back home once you've finished. You'll have plenty of time to save your people, I promise you."

"We thank you, Father Time," echoed the cloud. Then, it drifted off to get to work.

"Well, it's time I was getting along too," said Father Time, pulling out an hourglass. "Oh, one last thing before I go."

He turned to Smurf the younger. 

"You might want to do something about that little Smurfling before he hurts himself."

With that, Father Time flipped the hourglass and vanished. 

The two remaining adult Smurfs looked in the direction Father Time had indicated. There, crawling along as best he could, was the most accident prone little Smurfling that could be imagined. If there was a pebble in his path, he banged his knee against it. If there was a slight dip in the grass, he slipped and fell. He crashed into the side of every mushroom he came across, and even crawled right into the other Smurflings.

"I'm afraid there might be something wrong with this Smurfling," the younger Smurf said, watching with concern as the infant crawled straight into a tree, then simply sat there, crying. Immediately, he rushed over and picked him up. The little Smurfling stopped crying and snuggled into his arms. 

The older Smurf came over to look at him.

"Hmm," he said. "Wasn't he the Smurfling Nolk put in the top crystal?"

"I think so."

He held up a hand with one finger extended and moved that finger back and forth in front of the baby's face. The baby reached hesitantly out for it, but always in the wrong place, even when the older Smurf held his hand perfectly still.

"Do you think being in the top crystal, where all the harnessed energy was concentrated, has had some effect on him?" Smurf the younger asked anxiously.

"It's possible," said the older Smurf, stroking his neatly trimmed beard. "That energy beam was incredibly bright. Maybe his little eyes were dazzled."

The younger Smurf snapped his head up. 

"His eyes!" he exclaimed. "That's it! This poor little Smurfling must have been blinded by the concentrated energy of five hundred Smurfs!"

Clutching the giggling baby in his arms, the Smurf ran across the half-finished village to where Mnoollkk was still transforming the natural mushrooms that grew in the clearing into spacious, comfortable little homes.

"Mnoollkk!" the Smurf cried. 

The sparkling energy cloud paused in its work.

"Yes?" came its strange, echoy voice.

"Would you mind taking a look at this Smurfling," he said. "He was in the top crystal when the pyramid was destroyed. I'm afraid the concentrated energy beam may have damaged his eyes. Do you think there's anything you can do to help him?"

Mnoollkk hovered over the pair for a few moments, then moved away. 

"We are very sorry to have been the cause of this," the cloud echoed. "We are afraid the damage inflicted by the beam is irreversible."

"Is there nothing you can do?" asked the Smurf desperately.

"There is something you can do," the cloud replied. 

"Anything," Smurf said.

"You must gather the finest sand and melt it down into glass," the cloud echoed. "If you do this, we will do the rest. We will also leave you instructions when we go home so you can perform the operation yourself when necessary in the future. Again, we apologize for the harm we have inflicted on this Smurf."

The young Smurf thought hard for a few moments, then looked up at the cloud. 

"I believe my old friend the Sandman possesses the finest sand in the world. But, it's a long journey to his home on foot. I'll have to leave these little Smurflings in the hands of poor old Smurf. I hope he won't mind delaying his departure for a few days."

"What was that about delaying my departure?" came a familiar voice from behind them. 

The Smurf turned around.

"Smurf," he said, "Mnoollkk says the damage done to this Smurfling's eyes is irreversible. But, they can help him. I'm going to have to leave the village for a few days to gather the ingredients they require. Would you mind very much smurfing over the Smurflings while I'm gone?"

The older Smurf looked uncomfortable for a few moments, then sighed. 

"All right, Smurf. I'll do my best. But, I'm really not cut out to be a Smurfling-sitter."

The younger Smurf grinned.

"I know you'll do fine," he said. "I really can't thank you enough. I should be back in a few days."

He held out the blind Smurfling and the older Smurf gathered him up in his arms. 

"Smurf special attention to him," he said. 

The older Smurf nodded. '

"I will. Don't you worry about a thing. Just smurf back here super quick!"

The younger Smurf's grin broadened, and he hurried away, eager to start out on his mission.

To Be Concluded...


	11. Papa Smurf Comes Home

The journey was arduous and took much longer than the young Smurf had originally thought. The Sandman didn't even recognize him at first. Smurf had been so worried about the blind little Smurfling back at the village that he hadn't remembered to magically stop his beard growth, and he didn't care. The longer the bristles grew the less they bothered him until finally he forgot they was there all together. By the time the Sandman had remembered him and given him the Sleepy Sand he'd requested, it was half grown. By the time he finally returned to the village with his treasure, he had a full grown beard.

"Suits you, actually," the older Smurf said when he saw him.

"It makes me look silly," the younger Smurf objected. "As soon as this poor Smurfling's been seen to, I'm going to get rid of it."

The older Smurf shrugged. 

"Well, suit yourself. I think it makes you look kinda dignified."

Smurf laughed, unconvinced, then ran off to melt the fine Sleepy Sand down into glass.

The sparkling energy cloud that was Mnoollkk drifted over just as the last of the Sleepy Sand had been turned into clear, hard glass. The Smurf stepped aside as Mnoollkk surrounded and enveloped the glass, twisting it and forming it and altering it. 

Some minutes later, it rose into the air again. Smurf stepped forward to examine what it had done. Two small, flat, round lenses lay on the ground. They were held together by a sturdy frame of black metal. 

The Smurf smiled as he lifted them from the ground.

"Why, these are just like Brainy Smurf's glasses, from the future!" he exclaimed. "What a smurfy idea! If they worked for him, they'll probably work for this little Smurfling."

Mnoollkk rose slightly higher, then spoke. 

"The village for the remaining Smurfs has been completed," they said. "We are very sorry for all the deaths we have caused. Now our food shortage has been solved, we will make sure none of our kind ever preys upon Smurfs again. Nolk admits that Molk was correct. No one species is more deserving of life than another. We only hope you can accept our apology, though we know it will never replace those you have lost."

Before Smurf could say anything, Mnoollkk shot into the air like a bolt of blue lightening and was gone. Smurf looked after them for a few moments, unsure how to feel about either of them, then rushed at once to look for the little blind Smurfling. 

He found the Smurfling alone by a tree, feeling around for a block he'd lost track of. He seemed at the point of tears.

"Poor little Smurfling," Smurf said, lifting the baby into his arms. "These should help you find your blocks. And, anything else you might want to see."

Gently, he slipped the tiny pair of glasses over the baby's damaged eyes. The baby blinked up at him in surprise. Then, he looked around himself and clapped his little hands.

"Well, little one!" Smurf exclaimed happily. "It looks like these glasses are just what you needed. I wonder what Brainy would say if he saw you. He has glasses too, you know, and he's done very well with them. If it hadn't been for his glasses, none of us would be here right now. No, not even you."

The tiny Smurfling reached up and pulled playfully at Smurf's reddish-brown beard. 

"Papa!" he burbled with a huge, innocent smile.

"Well, youngin'," the voice of the older Smurf came from behind him. 

Smurf gave a start and turned to face him. 

The old Smurf grinned broadly behind his trim, white beard. He had obviously taken the time to even out the ends while Smurf was away. 

"Looks like he knows you already," he said.

Smurf's eyes widened with a sudden realization. He turned his astonished look to his older companion, who nodded. 

"Seems to me like you've finally gotten what you've always wanted, Papa Smurf," he said. "A family."

"Papa Smurf," the young Smurf whispered to himself, hardly able to believe it. He looked down at the spectacled Smurfling. "And I've been telling you about Brainy," he said, "while all the time, he was you!"

The older Smurf smiled. 

"Isn't it amazing the way some things turn out?"

"Stay with us," said young Papa Smurf. "I've never done this before. I don't know the first thing about raising Smurflings!"

"What makes you think I know any more about it than you?" asked the older Smurf with a chuckle. "Don't worry, I'll smurf by from time to time to see how you're smurfing. Though, from what I've already seen, I'd say everything's going to smurf out just smurfily."

He held out his hand. The other Smurf shifted the weight of the spectacled baby he was holding and took it. The two Smurfs stayed that way for a few moments, expressing their friendship with the emotion their eyes and the pressure of their palms. 

Then, finally, the older Smurf broke away.

"See you around, Papa Smurf," he said, hoisting his rucksack up onto his back and taking up his sturdy hiking stick. Before he left, he turned to the baby in Papa Smurf's arms. 

The tiny Smurfling stared up at the older Smurf through his thick glasses, his slightly magnified eyes wide with interest. 

"And, I'll see you in a hundred years, Brainy Smurf."

The little Smurfling stretched out his tiny, blue hand and tweaked the older Smurf's nose. 

Papa Smurf laughed.

"Looks like he likes you. Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

The older Smurf shook his head. 

"Nope. It's the open road for me. It's for you to be the Papa. I'm satisfied to be more of a grandpa."

Papa Smurf smiled. 

"All right then, Grandpa Smurf. Smurfy travels."

"Thanks, youngin'. I'm sure they will be."

With one final look around the village and all the crawling, crying, laughing, inquisitive little Smurflings in it, Grandpa Smurf turned on his heel and marched away into the sunset. 

Papa Smurf watched him go, wondering suddenly if he was making the right decision, tying himself down for untold centuries to the extraordinary responsibility of raising one hundred young Smurfs. He thought back to his days of lone exploration, going and doing whatever he pleased whenever he wished without a thought to any others. 

Then, he looked down at the tiny Smurfling in his arms.

The spectacled infant had fallen asleep while he'd been musing. A tiny blue thumb was in his little mouth, which was curved up in the contented smile of happy dreams. 

Abruptly, all his doubts vanished. Surely, raising this village would be the greatest challenge, and the smurfiest adventure, anysmurf ever had. 

Papa Smurf smiled and turned his back on the road the older Smurf had taken.

He decided he'd keep the beard.

The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, that's the end of my story! I hope you enjoyed it. Your comments and reviews are always welcome! :D


End file.
